


Vanya Hargreeves-Centric One Shots

by Justanaccount



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (in some stories), Abusive Relationships, Angst, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Character Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I will add tags as I go along, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, LGBTQ Character, Learning Disabilities, Luther is the olderst and Vanya's the youngest, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OOC, Older siblings, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The White Violin - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, Violence, idc that they the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanaccount/pseuds/Justanaccount
Summary: So basically just a bunch of Vanya Hargreeves One Shots because you can never have too much Vanya content. I take request and try to post regularly. I might do occasional one shots that centre around another character if requested but mainly Vanya. Some might centre around everyone.||PROMPTS ARE OPEN|| <3





	1. Introduction/rules

**Author's Note:**

> Basic rules and fic introduction.

**Some rules for requesting a one shot in the comments.**

1\. be kind to everyone, respect what people like and enjoy reading, this is a judgement free zone. :)

2\. They're certain things I will _**not **_be able to write, things such as;

  * Sex, I will write mention of sex or reference to it but I will _**not **_ write it in detail, no smut or porn. (I don't know how and I don't want too)
  * Anything pro racist or pro homophobic.
  * Crossovers between shows.
  * I will not write fiction about the cast/actors, only characters.

(Note: **I will not write for sexual kinks**. If the kink is **non-sexual then I don't mind**\- BUT, I can't promise it will be good, I will however research the topic to try)

3\. If I change small details in your request then please don't be upset or offended.

4\. If for whatever reason the request makes me feel uncomfortable (therefore making me unable to write it) I will tell you in the comments. But I'm going to try.

5\. You can request multiple stories, there's no limit :)

6\. Please do not be upset if I decide to write another persons prompt first who commented after you, some topics I can write easier and quicker than others. By reading my work you will see my style of writing and how I choose to portray each character, if you do not like how I write the character or wish for me to write the character differently then you'll have to specify that in your request.

7\. The fanfic has to be Vanya-centric, this is the whole point. If you want the fic to focus on all of the characters equally then I will or if you want me to write for a pairing (weather that be platonic or romantic) equally then I will but every fic **must either star or co-star Vanya. ****If you really want a fic that doesn't include Vanya then I will consider it if I like the request.**

(Btw- I actually like Luther and all of the characters, if you request me to write them as cruel or selfish or annoying then I will but if you don't specify then I will write them how I choose)

Don't feel uncomfortable or embarrassed if you want to request something 'different' or 'weird', this is a judgement free zone, if I cannot write your request for whatever reason then I will tell you. I will also respond to comment request the title/chapter name so you know what to look for. :)


	2. First Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus catches Vanya smoking weed for the first time at thirteen years old, he isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not requested, the idea just came to me so I wrote it for fun.   
((Warning: illegal drug use, underage drug use, emotional abuse))

It was eleven pm and Vanya was sat outside in the courtyard. The day had been particularly tough, Reginald has asked her to play the violin for him to measure her progress and let’s just say he was not impressed. He didn’t filter anything, he winced and grumbled at every little mistake before jotting it down in his little red book. Throughout the entire piece that she had performed for him, his face remained in a scowl, the disappointment on his face was obvious and Vanya would look down at her feet, hiding behind her bangs to avoid eye contact. She had only began learning to play a couple months prior so had yet to master technique, her hands were too shaky and she’d skip several notes, the violin screeched only twice which is an improvement from the last time she played for her father but not enough for his approval. Not nearly enough for his approval. 

He belittled her for the next ten minutes calling her useless, talentless and good for nothing. She’d tried really hard to impress him but it’s never enough. He pointed out that her siblings make headline news while she struggles to get an A on a maths paper. He told her how they are saving the day as they speak while she waisted her energy pointlessly screeching at her violin. To say that Reginald Hargreaves was angry is an understatement. He threatened that if she failed to do well enough, next time he heard her play, then he’d take the violin back and have her dedicate the rest of her time focusing on her studies which he also complained that she didn’t do well enough. Throughout the lecture Vanya kept her eyes glued to her shoes, hiding behind her bangs while tears she’s holding back gathered under her eyes and make her vision a blur. Tears threatening to spill and roll down her cheek but she held them back the best she could. What does little insignificant number seven have to cry about? She’s not the one doing excessive training and risking her life for the good of humanity. She’s just a silly little girl sulking because daddy told her off… so she’d tell herself. After being dismissed she returned to her broom closet size bedroom, so much smaller than the other rooms. She believed she didn’t deserve a pretty room like Allison’s, she didn’t even deserve to live at the academy, why should she? She wasn’t special like the others, she figured dad only kept her out of pity and she should be grateful that she has a room at all. 

Her room is next door to Klaus’s, she can often smell the scent of cannabis that radiates from it. She would cry and ask Klaus why he’d do that to himself, ask why he took drugs and drank dad’s whiskey. He always gave her the same answer, it numbs the pain he’d tell her, silences the ghost that haunt him regularly. He’d tell her it made him feel better and have her promise not to tell dad, not that she would anyway. Vanya wouldn’t dream of ratting out any of her siblings and especially not Klaus. He’s always so soft with her, always tries to make her giggle and feel better. She wished he was there right now. This gave Vanya an idea, if it makes Klaus feel better then why shouldn’t it work for her? If it can silence ghost then maybe it could hush the relentless voices in her head that always convinces, she’s not good enough. One little hit of a joint wouldn’t hurt, right? She knew it was a bad idea but she was overtaken by the temptation and who knows, maybe it’ll help. Klaus somehow manages to sneak her candy out of nowhere and rarely denies her anything, within reason that is, from borrowing cosy sweaters to offering her the last cookie. Surely, he wouldn’t mind if she takes just a tiny little bit of his weed, he’s got plenty to spare. 

She snuck into his room convinced that dad would be too busy to be looking at the security cameras right now. The first place she looked was his draw where she came across some mature magazines that she knew he wouldn’t want her to see, she knew this because it wasn’t the first time she’d stumbled upon them, The first time she saw the magazine she became curious, having never seen such images before, she leafed through them only to grow confused as to the purpose of them, and then Klaus walked in and caught her. He snatched the magazine out of her hands and told her not to look through that draw again. Klaus rarely gets cross with her so when he does it stings therefore; she hasn’t looked through his draw since… until now that is, only this time, she didn’t bother looking through the magazine but instead under and around them looking for that little bag of magical green. After looking through the draws content and failing to find the cannabis, she searched the inside of his pillow case were surely enough he had a stash neatly tucked away. Luckily, she found an already rolled joint which is good because in the spontaneous heat of the moment she had completely forgotten that she has no idea how to roll it herself. 

She began to hear the footsteps of her siblings growing louder as they raced to the nearest bathroom, competing to be the first to shower after the mission. Vanya always believed Ben should be the one to shower first considering he usually gets the messiest but it not like they’d listen to her anyway so she keeps the thought to herself to avoid confrontation. Quickly she returns to her own bedroom, joint in hand. She looks over at the clock and realises its almost time for dinner so figures she’ll wait until lights out and then sneak out to take her first hit. 

That’s how she found herself out in the courtyard after lights out at eleven pm.

The first hit tickled her throat in an unpleasant way, making her cough. She’d seen Klaus smoke plenty of times so she figured that like him, she’d get the hang of it and slowly and surely, she did. Her heart pumped with adrenaline while at the same time she felt at ease and relaxed, it was a strange and contradicting sensation. Vanya looked up at the glittering stars that chon beside the moonlight and began the connect them together in her head to make funny images that made her giggle… and giggle… and giggle. Before she knew it, she was in hysterics and couldn’t remember why. She felt funny and light and on top of the world. Why had she ever been upset with Klaus for doing this to himself? It felt great… Until it didn’t. Every little noise became more noticeable, every movement of the windblown leaves made her feel uneasy. She grew paranoid. It wasn’t fun anymore, it was terrifying.

“Sister dearest what are you doing out here?” Klaus said behind her in his usual care free tone. Vanya jumped out of her skin at his unexpected presence, until she realised that it was Klaus and she calmed down.   
“Umm, I’m just uh… I’m looking at the stars” Vanya stumbles upon her words searching for an excuse. Klaus went to sit beside her with an unlit joint of his own but his nose scrunched up at the strong scent radiating from his little sister. He then looked down and saw she has half of joint of her own and his eyes widened in disbelief.   
“Vanya what the hell do you think you’re doing!” He whisper shouts as he snatches it from her, his tone no longer care free.   
“I jus’ wanted to try it” Vanya tells him innocently and wide eyed. Klaus’s becomes irritated and grasps his hair in frustration as if he’d holding himself back from an outburst.   
“I’m sorry I-” Vanya starts before Klaus cuts her off.  
“No! This is bad Vanya, so fucking bad and don’t pretend you don’t know that!” He snaps.  
“Wait- But you do it…” Vanya rushes to her own defence.   
“It’s different! I need it. You have no idea how badly I need this. You on the other hand tried it for what, rebellion, Fun?” He lashes out in anger. That’s it, the waterworks began. She didn’t mean to just break down like this but the weed made her feel so emotional, out of control.   
“i..i..i..” Vanya stuttered between sobs.  
“You what?!” Klaus snapped again, furious.  
“I need it too!” She cried “you said it makes the ghosts leave you alone, I know I don’t see ghost because I’m just ordinary and useless but I do hear the voices in my head telling me I’m worthless, I’m stupid and weak and helpless and annoying and nothing!” She cried; she’d have continued on her rant if it wasn’t for her heart-breaking sobs cutting her off. Klaus quickly enveloped his baby sister into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest while tracing shapes on her shoulder with his fingers as an attempt of comforting her.   
“Oh Vanya” He sighed sadly while tears of his own gathered in his eyes. How could he have been so stupid to just accuse her of doing it for fun, his Vanya wouldn’t do that. He should have known she felt like this, he should have been watching over her and making sure she was ok instead of spending most of his time either getting high and sneaking out with Ben, completely dismissing his little sister who so desperately needs him. It breaks him to see her like this, she’s too sweet, kind, too innocent to feel like this and all he wants to do now is hold her close and cuddle all of her sadness away, so he does.   
“Klaus?” Vanya sniffles.  
“mhm?”   
“I don’t like it when you smoke it either” She whispers hesitantly still tucked up in his arms. She doesn’t feel that it’s the right time to play the uno reverse card but maybe him seeing her like this will open his eyes and help him to understand how she feels when she sees drugged up. Klaus stroked her hair lightly.  
“How bouts we make a new rule, how about you come to me when you feel like this and I’ll come to you, we’ll help each other, How about that?” He asks softly. Vanya looks at him sceptically, surely him giving up his addiction can’t be that easy, he sighs.  
“Ok… well maybe I won’t stop completely because I tried that and I just… I just can’t… if you promise me you won’t do it again then I will promise to try and cut down as much as possible” He proposes before adding “Just for you” with a sad smile. Vanya would much prefer he stopped all together but she knew that would be difficult on him so maybe, just maybe this deal could be enough... for now. One step at a time.  
“Ok” She agrees with a little smile which he gladly returns.   
“Pinkie promise?” Klaus asks in a high-pitched playful mocking tone, supposedly trying to sound like Vanya when she was little, when she would outstretch her pinkie with wide eyes and make him pinkie swear, she took it so seriously. Klaus found it adorable.   
“I’m not little anymore” She giggles and blushed, embarrassed. Klaus raised a condescending brow at her and in return she playfully wacked him on the arm.  
“Fine!” She giggled as she hooked her pinkie with his, “I promise”.


	3. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Five, Vanya find out the truth behind the little white pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Then I propose a story where Vanya never wrote the book because she discovers her power not accidents if you like'
> 
> -Requested by Yaya93, Enjoy.

One day I will write a book, Vanya tells herself while in a fit of rage at sixteen years old. Why should her story be kept secret? Why shouldn’t she be the centre of attention for once? Sure, she’s ordinary but she’s not useless and while her story might not be as interesting as her sibling, she still has one to tell. She’s so sick of being in the shadow, constantly overlooked, its not fair. Her grades have improved greatly and she’s actually, after Five, the most intellectual sibling of the bunch. She’s can’t brag about it though… She tried to show off her grades to her sibling only for them to argue that she has a lot more free time to study and even then, Five is still smarter. Although trying to show off, her intentions weren’t to try and make them feel bad or make herself seem better than them, she genuinely wanted them to be proud of her, just once… but they never were. 

So, this is why she came up with the idea to write a book, to prove that she was more than dad told her she was. To prove that she too could be successful at something and become more than just ordinary little number seven. But first, she decided that in order to write the book she’d have to do some observing so over the next few days she began taking notes.

She wrote ‘  
• Luther- Always so eager to please dad  
• Allison- Always has to be the centre of attention  
• Diego- Withholds a lot of anger and resentment   
• Klaus- Hates his power, I would kill to have powers… he takes them for granted.  
• Five- The most cunning and stubborn, always quick to go against dads demands.  
• Ben- Very quiet and obedient, often fails to stand up to dad or Luther. ‘

She didn’t mean for her list to be so negative but she wrote the first things that came into her head. She loves them of course but that doesn’t mean they don’t have their faults. She decides to continue with her notes and observations over the course of the next weeks. She became so invested that she’d skip meals being too busy writing in her secret journal- skipping meals came with skipping the medication that was given to her each morning and dinner time. Dad didn’t like this, he got angry and began demanding she came down and ate with everyone else only for her to argue that he goes to great lengths to distance her from the others so why should he care if she skips a few meals and keeps to herself. But then Vanya became suspicious, he agreed that she could skip the meal and retreat to her room after taking her medication. Why did he care? He doesn’t care for her wellbeing- she tells herself, so why does he care weather on not she takes the little white pills? Out of curiosity she refuses. 

“Such an insolent child! You will do as you are told.” Reginald demanded. Vanya knew she should listen but she wanted to understand what the big deal was.  
“No.” She replied firmly. Trying to hide that fear evident on her face.  
“Why not?” He asked her angrily. She tried to come up with an excuse, it’s not like she could come right out and tell him that she was being disobedient for the sake of trying to get information out of him.  
“I… I don’t need them” She tells him timidly. Reginald narrows his eyes at her, this is the first time in a long time that she’s outright refused to act upon his demands. He knows for a fact that she’s lying about not needed them, he’s watched her swallow those things down like candy. So why now is she being uncooperative? He grumbled in annoyance.   
“Number one!” He shouts, recruiting Luther.  
“Yes dad?” He asks.   
“I’ve got important business to tend to and I don’t have time for dealing with your sisters disobedience. I don’t care how you do it just make her take her medication” He demands, leaving no space to argue before handing him the pill bottle and walking away. 

Luther gives her confused look but she just bites her lip and looks away.   
“Ok…” He says slowly. “Take this”   
“No.” She says bluntly. Luther looks at her sceptically, she’s up to something and he knows it but he’s going to play along anyway, he’s nothing better to do right now so why not.  
“Excuse me?” He asked, crossing his arms and raising a brow at her. Vanya rolled her eyes, why’s he got to be like this, so patronising. He’s not even the oldest, he has no authority over me, she tells herself.   
“I said no.” She responds. Luther doesn’t really know what to do now… He could easily force her but he doesn’t want to so instead he asks;  
“Why not”  
To which she responds “I don’t need them”  
“And you came to that conclusion how?”   
“I um… I don’t know I just don’t feel like I need them anymore, why would I take medication I don’t need?” She asks sassily, raising a brow and crossing her arms. Luther holds back a laugh, it’s cute when she tries to mimic him. When they were little, he’d see her secretly sneak into the training room and try to lift his weight- and fail. Sometimes he’d catch her trying to do combat, he never said anything though, just watched. He found it both sweet and amusing, he couldn’t encourage her breaking the rules as she wasn’t supposed to be in there but he didn’t want to stop her either because it’s not like she was causing any trouble, she just wanted to be like them and why should he take that away from her. This was one of those rare occasions where he’d turn a blind eye and leave his sibling be. She wouldn’t admit it but she looks up to them, both physically and figuratively, how couldn’t she- her sibling had super cool powers and get to be superheroes, she wanted more than anything to be like them.   
“Ok then… just take them anyway” he suggests weakly, not really knowing what else to say.  
“No.” She refuses again and Luther just sighed.  
“Don’t make me force you” He warned calmly. She shook her head and began to walk away but Luther gripped onto her arm, not too hard but firm enough that she was unable to get away.  
“I’m warning you” He was getting annoyed now, “You either take your pills now or I will have to force you!” He shouts. She refused to move and just looked down at her shoes. She doesn’t know why she’s taken it this far to be honest. This started off as some sort of little game but now she’s determined to find out the truth, the truth to why dad is so pushy when it comes to her taking her pills. Luther loses his patience, he uses one strong hand to restrain her, arm around her torso but keeping both of her arms secured behind her back with minimal effort while she helplessly tries to fight out of his grip. With his other hand he pinches her nose so she can no longer breath through it, waiting for her to give in and open her mouth so he could force the pills inside of her. He doesn’t enjoy doing this… he felt slightly guilty but this is for her own good, he tells himself. Dad wouldn’t demand him to force his little sister to take her medicine if it wasn’t important, she must really need them. Suddenly the chandelier begins to swing a little above them but Luther and Vanya are too distracted to notice. Finally, she gives in, opening her mouth so that she can breathe and just as she does, he gives her the pills, puts his hand over her mouth and refuses to let go until she swallows. He’s as gentle as possible throughout the process, careful not to hurt her. Once the job is done and he eventually lets her go, her eyes are glazed over, tearing up with frustration. She then goes to hit him in the chest, again and again and again… Luther just takes it, he knows he should scold her but she’s upset enough and she isn’t hurting him much anyway. She’s furious. There’s nothing she hates more than when her siblings abuse their powers to show their complete control over her, its not only annoying but also quite embarrassing.   
“Vanya” Luther tries to sound dominant but it comes off as more upset. “come here” He’s about to pull her into a hug and attempt to comfort but she instead kicks him in the leg before running off. This hurts him, not physically though. Maybe this is why she needs her medicine, he thinks. It’s been longer than he can remember since the last time she’d gotten this worked up and the first time she tried to actually fight him. He would never hit her back of-course, he wouldn’t dream of it. Maybe the pills were to calm her down and to prevent situations like the one they’d just had.

Overtaken by her emotions, she paces back and forth in Five’s room, ranting and raging. Five doesn’t remember ever seeing her this angry, it wasn’t the first time she’d been physically forced to do something she didn’t want to so why was this time so different. Instead of rushing to try and comfort her he instead waits it out, allowing her to get it off of her chest while trying to understand her frustration. She never had a problem with taking her medication before but suddenly she despises it, why? Vanya revels that she hasn’t taken the medication in days and she feels fine, that’s a lie of course, she’s noticeably felt more emotional and anxious recently but she isn’t going to tell him. She doesn’t want to prove dad right when he says she needs them. Suddenly it hits him, the reason Vanya is suddenly so upfront about her emotions is because she’s no longer feeling subdues by her medication and to be honest, he prefers it. But surely that can’t be the only reason dad medicates her, Five thinks… If anyone needs sedating that would be Klaus… so he comes up with an idea.  
“Tonight, when dad’s asleep we could sneak into his office and look at his notes” Five suggest.  
“How we going to do that? The office door is always locked” She reminds him moodily, earning a scowl from Five.   
“oh, because it’s not like I could just teleport inside and take the spare key from his draw to let you in” He says sarcastically with an eye roll. Vanya blushes, why hadn’t she thought of that?

Once the clock strived four (am) and Reginald, Pogo and their siblings were fast asleep while Grace is being recharged, Vanya patiently waits outside of the office for Five to let her in. Once he does the two snoops around the office trying to find any information they could regarding Vanya’s medication. They first come across what looks like some sort of diagram that measures Vanya’s response to different doses the effect they have on her. Vanya grew annoyed, she felt like a science experiment. Maybe that was it, maybe she was just his little lab rat she decides until she notices Five go pale as he reads Reginald’s notes.   
“w…what is it” She asks timidly. Five’s eyes widen with excitement and surprise before he turns to Vanya and almost shouts-  
“You have powers!” For a moment Vanya just studies his face in confusion, there’s no way… but then again, why would Five tease her like that? Diego might but not Five. Vanya takes the book from his hands and reads it herself; she almost passes out from shock. Why would dad hide this…? No way can this be real. For a few seconds, she forgets to breath.  
“He tricked me.” Vanya says angrily and Fives face drops, “He’s been tricking me this whole time” She whispers… she doesn’t even realise she’s crying until a tear rolls down her cheek- but nothing happens, she’s still got the drugs that Luther forced down her throat in her system, unlike back in Five’s room where she was ranting and raging, they’d now kicked in completely. Five pats her back,  
“Hey don’t cry” He soothes, “This is a good thing, you can hide the pills and I can help you learn to practice using your powers. You should be happy Vanya, this is really good” He encourages.  
“But dad-” Five cut her off.  
“Forget about him! We’ll do it in secret and by the time dad finds out then you’ll have mastered them, and he’ll have no choice but to let you be part of the team” He tells her excitedly, Vanya considers it for a moment before a huge grin takes over her face.

The next day Vanya wakes up feeling incredibly optimistic. She then looks down at her journal… maybe she doesn’t need to write a book to be noticed, maybe just maybe someday she’ll get known as one of the team. The thought excites her greatly. No more looking to the past she decides, throwing her journal into the trash, time to look to the future. Besides, she’s way too interesting now to write an auto biography titled extra-ordinary, she tells herself smugly with a smirk.


	4. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya has a breakdown. This came out a lot more dramatic than I intended for it too. (When I say 'It', I'm referring to The White Violin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where the white violin is sort of like Ben and follows Vanya around but she’s the only one who can see it and have the other siblings react to it? (Note- I didn't really know how to approach this so just kind of let my insanity take over)

After the apocalypse the seven siblings travelled back in time eight days. The moon all in one piece, the mansion as it was before, Alison’s throat no longer slashed and worst of all, Vanya’s personal torture chamber still standing. But some things were still different than it was in the previous timeline, things such as Vanya’s inner demons that haunts her consistently. Noon to dawn it’ll taunt her, berate her but most frighteningly it tries to take over her. Its frozen cold glowing fingers stroke through her hair and sooth her to sleep, “you need your rest”- it tells her in a belittling yet soothing tone. But how can Vanya trust it after what it did, how could Vanya trust The White Violin after it destroyed the world, almost killed her family and was responsible for her brother spending a lifetime in the flaming ruins that was once their home. Their home that it- that they destroyed.   
“You’re not real” Vanya whispers- Allison half asleep beside her responds softly,  
“Are you ok” She asks in a worrisome tone; she’d noticed that since they’d returned that Vanya had been talking to herself at an excess.   
“Ye, I mean umm yeah I’m ok” Vanya mumbles in a sleepy voice. With that Allison pulls her sister close, protectively holding her while she sleeps. For the first time in her life Vanya should feel safe, being mothered lovingly by her sister, except she doesn’t. Because it won’t let her.   
“She’s responsible for stealing our life, our dignity” It whispers into her ear. “She’s going to do it again; she’s going to take our power” It continues. Vanya pushes her face further into the crook of Allison’s neck seeking her comfort and warmth. “They’re going to lock you up and leave you to rot, don’t you see? This is all part of their plan. You don’t really think they care for you, do you?” It says in such a condescending but soft voice, so sure of its choice of words. It reminds her of her father when he’d sometimes call her useless and ordinary- he sometimes spoke in such a calm manipulative tone as he said it, a tone that wouldn’t allow her to do anything but believe him. It reminds her of Leonard and how his eyes went soft as he told her his opinions as if they were fact. “Get out while you can” It tells her. Vanya scrunches her eyes shut, trying to ignore it. 

Once they arrived back in time it was agreed amongst the sibling that this time, they’d be no more locked doors. No more shutting each other out. Ben too was included in this conversation as Klaus was getting better at making him corporal. When Vanya saw him, he tackled her into a hug, lifted her from her feet as she cried into his neck. Her siblings promised that this time things would be different, that they would help her. Vanya wanted to believe them so bad but she just couldn’t- it wouldn’t let her. Everything her siblings told her; The White Violin would contradict.   
“I’m sorry Vanya” Luther apologized sincerely a few nights after they returned.  
“He’s lying” The White Violin whispered vindictively.   
“Want a cup of coffee, Vanya?” Five offered her yesterday.  
“It’s a trick, they’re trying to poison you” It told her.   
No matter what she did, no matter where she went, it was always right beside her. It was getting increasingly worse as time went on, she was secretly starving herself too scared that someone could have poisoned all the food for if she eats any, even after watching her siblings carelessly drink the milk from the bottle or take a bite from an apple, she was still scared that they were somehow slyly trying to trick her. The White Violin told her so. They know exactly what does and doesn’t contain the poison, it would tell her. She couldn’t shower either because who knows what deadly chemicals have been planted in the water? She can’t stand too close to the stairs in case someone pushes her down. She can’t confide in her siblings because they’re the ones making her feel this way, The White Violin convinced. The worst part is, Vanya knows that her fears are irrational. Despite how shitty they sometimes made her feel as a child, she knows that they love her. Even so, despite the fears being irrational they still scare her and while she knows that The White Violin in trying to manipulate her, she can’t help but soak in everything it tells her. Its hell.

In the morning she woke up to Allison combing her soft fingers through her hair. It felt nice- until it didn’t.  
“You can’t trust her” It said firmly, it was angry today. Vanya flinched away from her sister.  
“Vanya what’s wrong?” Allison tried to move closer-  
“You can’t trust her!” It screamed deafeningly, as Allison reached for sisters’ forearm, Vanya used all of her strength to push her away. Vanya felt instantly guilty seeing the hurt look on her sisters face. This isn’t good- Allison thinks. Vanya didn’t want to upset Allison but she couldn’t be with her, not right now.   
“I… i… I need t… to go” Vanya excuses herself quickly, running out and locking herself in the bathroom. She needed to be alone right now, completely alone. Unfortunately, as always it followed her.   
“Leave me alone!” Vanya screams with tears streaming down her face.  
“You’re pathetic!” The While Violin snapped, causing Vanya to cry harder. The mansion began to shake. Objects fell and smashed against the hard floor and her siblings quickly ran to try and get to her.  
“Please, please!!” Vanya cried. “Please leave me alone!” She sobbed uncontrollably.  
“They are going to kill you” It whispers. Vanya shook her head and covered her ears but the demon continued.   
“They are going to kill you” It said louder.  
“They are going to kill you” And louder  
“They are going to kill you” And louder.   
By the seventh time The White Violin had repeated the sentence she was screaming furiously.   
“no, no, no, no, no!” Vanya cried. An ugly cry, her nose runny and her face red and blotchy, why wouldn’t it leave her be?   
“What do you want from me!” Vanya screamed.  
“To do what you should have done the first time” It said calmly. Though The White Violin had stopped screaming the words ‘they are going to kill you’, Vanya could still hear them echoing, the sound taking over her hearing except it now sounded like never ending background music. Vanya sniffled.  
“Kill them” The White Violin ordered. Vanya began to sob even louder.  
“Please stop!” She sobbed, she didn't want to kill them, she loves em.  
“Kill them!” It repeated this time louder over the background music that played in Vanya’s head. “Kill them before they kill you!”   
“No!” Vanya screamed.  
“They locked you in a cage, they isolated you, they berated you. They tried to kill you! They are just like dad!”   
“NO!” Vanya shirked. Suddenly the door was torn from its hinges- it was Luther.   
“Vanya!” He shouted.  
“KILL HIM!” The White Violin demanded. Vanya cowered into the corner still crying hysterically.  
“s…s…stay away, please” She pleaded. The Hargreeves had no idea what was going on, their expressions showing a mix of confusion and concern as well as a slight touch of fear.  
“Vanya, come here” Luther said calmly but Vanya shook her head rapidly and continued to sob.  
“He’s going to kill you” It told her calmly. Luther picked Vanya up and brought her into his arms, she kicked and screamed and used her powers to try and push him away from her but not once did he even consider letting go. She acted upon instinct and began gasping for air, convinced that he’s suffocating her again. Until she hears-  
“Shh, come on I got you, we’ve got you” he assured her softly. Vanya then realises that she isn’t being suffocated, The White Violin is no longer screaming at her but instead she’s being held by her biggest brother. This time he’s being gentle. She’s begins to come back to herself and take notice of her surroundings. She realises that Allison is once again soothingly playing with her hair, Klaus has her hand entwined with hers and she’s no longer holding her own weight. She’s laid curled up in Luther’s arms with her head resting on his large arm and her legs dangling from the other. Maybe if she wasn’t in the middle of what felt like a psychotic meltdown, she’d be embarrassed and lash out as they baby her, except she is in the middle of a breakdown and right now she craves this comfort more than anything in the world. She allows him to rock her slightly. She clenches her small fist, gripping onto his shirt and clings to him for dear life. She doesn’t even realise that she’s sucking on her thumb, a habit she grew out of at a young age but would occasionally come back when she was in desperate need of comfort. Exhaustion takes over her body and she can no longer physically keep her eyes open and just before she’s completely unconscious, she hears it say; “They’re going to kill you, they have you exactly where they want you and there’s nothing you can do.”


	5. Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Vanya runs away from home when she's 16/17, but she doesn't take her pills, and then it cuts to the funeral and her siblings are shocked she's so confident and has powers, or something? -Luis Charpichini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I had no idea how to approach this so I just made it up as I went along :/

It had been thirteen years since Vanya had stepped foot into her childhood home. The Academy was a place she swore to never return to but with her fathers having died, it was only right that she returns to pay her respects. Sure, he was a cruel man. He never missed the opportunity to call Vanya out on being ordinary and weak, Vanya’s not entirely sure what he was trying to archive by doing that but it’s hard not to resent him for it. None the less, he clothed, fed and fended for her for the first sixteen years of her life so here she was visiting to a place that she’d once known as home. Her fathers emotional abuse is what drove her away but what kept her is the secrets he hid from her. Her powers.

After running away at sixteen years old she was left homeless and alone but it was better than home where she was made to feel like less than in a family of extraordinary beings. She ran away to make a life for herself, an ordinary life. One where she would have friends, have fun and maybe someday have a family of her own. As a child she hated the thought of growing up and being just like everyone else but the more she thought about it the more it began to appeal to her. What’s so bad about being ordinary? She began to question herself. Beck at the academy, when she looked to her future, she’d see something dull and boring but how could she not when her siblings were getting all of the action. It’s not until she left that she started to view the world differently. Not only because of the new scenery but with her need sobriety also. It had been so long that she had forgotten what life was like without medication. 

When she first ran away, she was living on the streets. It was cold and dark but, in some ways, she liked it, liked the freedom. It didn’t take her long to run out of the supplies that she had brought so she had to become tactical in order to get by. She became rather good at shop lifting, not a talent that she was proud of but a talent of hers none the less. She loved the rush of adrenaline it gave her and the pride she felt after getting away with it. Not once did she get caught. Vanya being Vanya, she didn’t steal for the sake of it. She only took what she needed, food, water and the occasional piece of clothing but there was one thing that was near impossible for her to get her hands on, her medication. With no prescription, legal guardian or money she’d have to go without.

One particularly cold night when out roaming the streets, looking for a place to camp out for the night after being kicked out of the nearest train station she was making her way through a dark alley way where she was approached by a man almost as tall as she remembered her brother Luther to be. He was wearing a dark hooded coat and a pair of gloves. He has a malicious smile on his face as he approached the vulnerable young girl who looked to be small and helpless. Suddenly he grabbed her by the wrist and had her pinned up against the wall and began touching her up. Vanya has no idea what came over her but as she screamed all the sudden a wave of energy radiated from her small frame and flung the man maters away from her, out of the alleyway and straight into the road where he was demolished by a lorry. There was no time for her to react so instead she acted upon instinct and ran. 

From that day she slowly and surely began to figure out her powers. At first, she considered returning to the Academy and joining her siblings on their quests. She was excited to show off her new found power and prove that she could finally be a worthy team member but as time passed by the truth began to piece together in her mind. It then hit her why her father had been so insistent on her taking her pills. Now having realised herself to be extraordinary, old childhood memories overtook her mind and the truth became clear as day. She remembered the dark underground cell and Allison’s rumour that impacted her life greatly. At first, she was angry and swore to get revenge but after calming down and having some time to wrap her head around it all, she began to accept that it was all in the past and there was no point in looking back now. At first, she resented her sister but she managed to overlook it when seeing reason and understanding that Allison was only four years old at the time and was only doing as dad told her out of fear. They’d all been in similar positions one time or another in there early years growing up. 

She decided to continue taking life as it comes and living in the now, at seventeen she found herself a girlfriend and moved I with her. She attended night school and earned her high school diploma and ended up where she is today. Stood at the doorstep of her childhood home.   
“Best get it over with” She told herself out loud before taking a step inside.

Once inside of the building she began to observe her surroundings, all seemed to be as she left it. Nothing much had changed since that last time she was there.  
“Vanya” Allison said in shock from the top of the staircase.  
“Hey sis” Vanya grinned. Allison ran down and wrapped her in the tightest hug she’d ever received.   
“Oh my god, where have you been?” Allison questioned with both of her hands cupping Vanya’s cheeks. “We have been so worried!” She almost shouted painfully with tears welling in her eyes.  
“Hey calm down ok, I’m fine just chill” Vanya laughed.  
“Just… Chill?” Allison raised a brow.  
“You know… calm down I’m fine” Vanya smiled.   
“Vanya!” Klaus shouted from the door.  
“Klaus!” She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug. “I missed you” She told him excitedly.   
“I missed you too little sis but what’s with the cap?” Klaus laughed playfully at her loose fitting, tom boyish style. Vanya just shrugged, laughing. All the noise alarmed Luther and Diego who were the next to greet her.  
“Vanya” Luther said calmly, “Where have you been” He folded his arms.  
“Oh, you know, just out and about” She told him casually with a smirk while swinging her arms.  
“Out and about!” Diego shouted- “Vanya you’ve been gone for thirteen years leaving no mail, calls or messages and you just expect to come back and everyone just act all casual?!” He ranted, looking down at her.   
“I don’t have time for this shit” Vanya cuts him off now in an agitated voice- “Let’s get this fucking funeral over and done with so I can get the hell out of this shit hole” She tells them before walking away. Her siblings look stunned, unsure of how to react to this new attitude that their little sister appears to have developed. Luther looks over at Allison as if to ask what the hell is going on but Allison just shrugs while Klaus stands there awkwardly. 

Vanya wanders around the academy and looks over the photographs and awards on display of the umbrella academy. She’s sighs sadly at the paintings of Five and Ben, she’d lost Five at just thirteen years old and left home shortly after Ben’s death.   
“Miss Vanya?” Pogo looks surprised to see her.  
“Yes?” Vanya responds sassily, placing her hands on her hips. While she was able to forgive Allison, she still held a lot of anger towards Pogo as he’d willingly assisted her father in their abuse.   
“Its good to see you” He smiles and goes to hug her but Vanya quickly pulls away.  
“Did you know?” She asks him calmly.  
“I’m not sure what you are talking about Miss Vanya” He replied stupidly. Vanya just rolls her eyes.  
“Don’t play dumb, about my powers. Did you know?” She asks. Pogo sighed, it was only a matter of time before she found out he figured, there’s no point in him lying about it now.   
“Yes, I did” He told her sincerely- “Your father was only trying to protect you as well as-” Vanya cut him off.  
“Forget it!” She snaps, “I’m not interested in whatever it is you have to say.” Vanya didn’t even bother looking for Grace, she’d came to the conclusion years ago that she was nothing but a statue of mental and silicone made to watch over Reginald’s children because he didn’t care to do so himself. All the sudden lightning flashed and thunder strike the academy out of nowhere and the seven siblings rush to investigate.  
“What is it!” She shouts.  
“Don’t get too close!” Allison says, tugging Luther back by his arm.  
“Yeah no shit!” Diego shouts sarcastically over all the racket.  
“Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly” Luther states “Either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two.”  
“Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan” Diego tells him.  
“Out of the way!” Klaus shouts, running towards the strange portal looking thingy and throwing a fire extinguisher at it.  
“What are you-” Luther starts  
“What is that going to do!” Allison asks in annoyance.  
“I don’t know, you have a better idea?” He replies. Suddenly the portal looking thing expands and the noise grows louder meanwhile Vanya tried to keep herself calm and her powers in check.  
“Everyone get behind me” Luther orders.  
“Yeah, get behind us” Diego says after him. Vanya rolls her eyes but can’t help but smirk a little, how typical or Diego to try and prove himself to be better than Number One. somethings never change.  
“I vote for running, come on!” Klaus suggests. Vanya is close to agreeing except she kind of wants to see this thing through to the end. This is the most excitement she’s had all week. As the blue portal expands, an old man seems to be breaking his way through… the old man regresses into a teenage boy and that teenage boy happens to be her long-lost brother, Five. He screams before falling to the floor.  
“does anyone else see little Number Five or is that just me?” Klaus asks as they all take several steps towards him.  
“Shit.” Five says, looking down at his oversized suit. 

“What’s the date, the exact date?” Five asks.  
“The twenty fourth” Vanya tells him casually.  
“Of what?” He asks sounding irritated.  
“Nice tone. Now you either ask me nicely or you buy yourself a fucking calendrer” Vanya snaps. She doesn’t mean to be so easily agitated but she’s not the same little girl they used to know any more and she’s not taking shit from no one. And yes, while all he did was use an unwelcoming tone while asking her the date, she ain’t just going to be cool with him showing up and speaking to her rudely after seventeen years. If she lets him now then she’s asking for it again. Five raises a brow at her and her other siblings just look at her as if she’d grown a second head.  
“What?” Vanya asks moodily. The awkwardness lingers for a couple more seconds until Luther decides to move on.  
“It’s March. Now are we going to talk about what just happened?” He asks. Five says nothing so instead Luther continues-  
“Its been seventeen years”   
Five scoffs, “It’s been a lot longer than that!”  
“Where’d you go?” Diego questions.  
“The future, it’s shit by the way” Five tells him.  
“Called it!” Klaus shouts out.  
“I should have listened to the old man, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is the toss of a dice- Nice dress”   
“Oh, well, danke!” Klaus thanks cheerfully.  
“How did you get back” Vanya asks him.  
“In the end I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself the exists in every possible instance of time”   
“That makes no sense” Diego says.  
“Well it would if you were smarter” He replies, at that Vanya cant help but laugh a little as Diego clearly gets angry and Luther holds him back.  
“How long were you there?”  
“Forty-five years. Give or take”  
“Ok cool, I’m sorry to interrupts this little family catch up but can we get this dumb funeral over with already, I have places to be” Vanya asks sassily.  
“The hell is wrong with you?!” Diego yells at.  
“Nothing! Look I’m just here to pay my respects and then I’m leaving can we please not have this go on longer than it needs too?”   
“You’re not going anywhere!” Diego shouts, grabbing her arm “Not until you tell us where the hell you’ve been for the past thirteen years.”   
“Wait what?” Five says confused.  
“Oh yeah, ickle Vanya ran off too and also appeared out of nowhere, it’s a family reunion!” Klaus claps.  
“Let go of me right now” Vanya glares at him.  
“Nah ah, not until you explain yourself” Luther folds his arms. Her other siblings just wait on her answer except they get something else instead. Suddenly Diego is flung to the other side of room and everyone’s eyes widen.  
“Oh, and it turns out I’ve had powers all along” She shrugs, “Now how’s about we get this over with and whomever wants can join my for drinks, my treat” She offers.  
“Umm, sure…” Allison replies. Vanya grins.  
“Come on then” Vanya leads them out of the room cheerfully. Her siblings are pretty much speechless.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya goes on a date.

Trying button up shirt after button up shit, she’s trying to find the perfect one. Tonight, she was going to the carnival with a ‘friend’ and she was surprisingly looking forward to it. Growing up in the academy with limited options for company, she never truly learnt the art of forming relationships. Sure, she had her brothers and sisters a robot mother a non-human butler and an ass of a father, but that was different, that was family. Meeting new people and forming bonds with people she hasn’t known since before she can remember is a different story entirely. Unlike most, she never learnt how too which really became an issue once she hit adult hood. Her siblings would meet fans, do interviews and deal with new people on a regular basis which made it much easier for them to adapt but Vanya was clueless. What do you say to a person you just met? How’s your family that I’ve never met? How’s the job going that I don’t even know you have? It always confused her and her anxiety and low self esteem made the situation ten times worse. She remembers her siblings on one very rare occasion allowing her to tag along on their midnight trip for doughnuts, a rare pleasure. While at a booth some boy around her age began talking to her- Diego was quick to scare him off of course but he probably didn’t need too, the conversation went downhill from the moment it started and it was probably a relief that he got a free pass to get the hell out. It was so awkward and clinical.   
Today Vanya was facing her fears. A new neighbour had recently moved into her apartment building. A gorgeous five-foot six woman who wore her hair in a tight blonde, bouncy ponytail, green eyed and the prettiest lips. Vanya also noted that her legs and figure were literally perfect. Sure, Vanya had seen pretty girls before and occasionally envied them, she lives with Allison Hargreeves for seventeen years for fuck sake, but this was new. She didn’t feel jealous or below her as she usually would, this feeling was different. It was as if she had a crush on her… but that’s not possible right? If she was into girls then surely she’d know by now wouldn’t she? She may have questioned her sexuality for a few minuets before ultimately deciding she was overthinking as usual… That’s what she did every time she’d question her sexuality. Maybe she’s confused or maybe she’s dumbly in denial. She remembered Klaus coming out when he was fourteen so the whole LGBTQ thing was his, so he told her jokingly… only naïve little Vanya didn’t take it as a joke.   
The woman’s name is Lilia, the day she moved in, being the kind hearted and confident perky girl she is, she went around the building and introduced herself to her new neighbours. Some were quite passive, some friendly but there was one who caught her eye. The moment she set her eyes on Vanya she felt something extraordinary. She found her adorable, totally rocking the tom boy loose look. Her small frame and shy smile made her all the cuter but its when she spoke that she felt an instant connection. So awkward, dorky and shy, clearly insecure but she planned to change that. Lilia wasn’t one to usually jump in with both feet but she knew that there was something there, something beautiful. She invited Vanya to the carnival that was coming to town, fourth of July carnival to be specific. And the best part is, she agreed! Not that Lilia left her much choice, but nor did Vanya try to discourage her.  
Vanya didn’t know why she was so desperately trying to make an effort tonight, usually she’d throw on the first thing she got her hands on but not today. She wanted to look nice, wanted Lilia to find her pretty, because that’s normal isn’t it? Wanting to make a good impression on a potential new friend… well it must be that because she couldn’t think of anything else. She then heard a knock at the door, quickly she did up her buttons on the first shirt she get her hand on, not wanting to leave Lillia waiting.   
“Um, hi” Vanya greeted awkwardly, trying to contain a huge smile she felt forming on her face.  
“Hey Vanna” Lilia replied with a smile of her own before chuckling slightly with adoration clear on her face. Vanya quickly grew self-conscious.  
“W-What’s so funny?” She near whispered shyly.   
“Your shirt silly” Lilia continued to chuckle before going to undo the buttons, Vanya was quickly confused until she looked down and realised that her first button was secured to the third hole and the second two left undone, Vanya got embarrassed but Lilia played it off cool as she did her top three buttons up properly with an adoring smile before bopping her on the nose playfully.   
“I-I’m sorry I was just getting ready but then you knocked and I didn’t want to keep you waiting so I did them up as quick as possible and I know I looked stupid- I’m sorry I jus-” Vanya began to ramble.  
“Hey, hey” Lilia cut her off with a soothing tone, “Don’t worry its cool, you look really nice” she complimented.   
“Tha-thanks… umm so do you also, you look pretty I mean… like really pretty- oh Jesus I’m sorry, I think… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable- I just… I’m sorry” Vanya went off again but Lilia just giggled, this girl really is the cutest she concluded.   
“You ready too go?” Lilia asked.  
“Yes” Vanya replied bluntly, not wanting to say anymore and embarrass herself further, god, Lilia must think she’s a right weirdo, Vanya thought. 

Once they arrived at the carnival Lilia offered Vanya her hand which she took gladly, friends can hold hands right? Once they reached the ticked booth Vanya reached for her purse before Lilia quickly shut her down.  
“I don’t think so” Lilia scolded her playfully before handing the man some cash and allowing him to keep the change, leaving Vanya no space to argue. Vanya’s cheeks flushed bright pink at the kid gesture.  
“Thank you” She said shyly looking up at her, she had to tilt her head a little when she spoke but she was used to it being only five-foot one inches tall. Her siblings would tease her for being so petite as a child and occasionally insult her height in petty arguments but as they got older her brother grew to love it, weather she liked it or not she’s their baby sister and will always see her that was, the evident height difference forces her to accept it. She doesn’t mind too much, sometimes it makes her feel weak and vulnerable but everyone has their insecurities that they just have to accept. Besides, as much as she hates feeling a burden, she knows that her superhero family have her back and while she’ll convinces herself that its out of family obligement as her sibling would so often exclude and dismiss her when they were young, she knows deep down that its because they love her.   
“Your welcome Vanna, whatcha want to do first?” Lilia asked enthusiastically.   
“Umm, how about the bumper cars” She suggest shyly, she always liked ‘em.   
“Sure pretty, come on let’s get in line” Before Vanya had time to reply she’s was tugging at her hand for her to follow. Vanya blushed at the pet name.  
Once it was their turn Lilia told her to pick a cart only Vanya reluctantly told her that she doesn’t like driving them on her own and prefers to be passenger, scares that she’ll hurt someone. This only makes Lillias grin grow wider and she gestures for Vanya to come and sit beside her. Later they got cotton candy and spent the evening getting to know one another between rides and games. Vanya won a five-foot stuffed bear and timidly gifted it to Lilia. Lillia kissed her on the cheek and promised to treasure it forever, naming it ‘Mel-hela-bonca-sorous-rex’ just because she could… and to get a giggle from Vanya. 

The adventure ended with the two riding the ferris wheel and watching the fireworks, Vanya snuggled into Lillias side. It was truly magical. And at the very end they shared a little goodnight kiss once Lilia walked her back to her apartment. That kiss turned out to be the first of many.


	7. Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) i love these so much  
2) would you please write a chapter where Vanya dies somehow and Klaus or Luther decides to learn the violin for her?
> 
> -dinosaurApocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guest if you'd read my previous stories, this contains a lot of angst lmao.

It had been one whole month since their little sister’s death and they can’t help but blame themselves. The night before her passing they said some pretty harsh things to her after she ran out in the night unsupervised, searching for Five. It wasn’t the first time she’d snuck out but unfortunately it did however turn out to be the last. Speaking of Five, it had been months since his disappearance. Vanya had taken it the worse. One night she grew tired of waiting for him to return like a lonely puppy and instead decided that she’d take action and go and look for him herself. She’d begged her siblings to continue searching for him but they all told her that they can’t find him and he will probably come back on his own terms. She then pleaded for them to let her look with them but was of course rejected. Dad told them that it was time to move on a get on with the rest of their lives and that they haven’t time to be looking for a boy who is very capable of taking care of himself. But Vanya couldn’t move on, she missed him too much so one night she snuck out.  
The night wasn’t overly exciting, she didn’t really know what she was doing. She didn’t know the town very well because it was unspoken of that she ever left the mansion. She was approached by a man who offered to give her a drive home but she rejected his offer as quickly as it was made, he pushed a little further and once it was evident that he wasn’t planning on leaving her alone, she ran down the street and into Giddy’s doughnut shop where she was able to relax knowing it was safe where other people were around. The man didn’t follow though, he must have just given up she figured but she stayed anyway to come up with a plan.

Suddenly a happy bunch of rowdy young teens enter the shop and Vanya’s heard broke in two when she realised who it was.   
“Vanya!” Diego was the first to spot her, “What are you doing here” He asked in annoyance and disbelief. Vanya just shrugged.  
“Well there goes our night” Allison mumbles moodily.   
“We’re going home, right now!” Luther stated, firmly gripping hold of his littlest sisters’ hand. He held onto her for the entire walk back as if she was a wild dog ready to run into traffic at any moment. Once they reached home, they snuck in through a semi open window that they’d used as their escape route the made their ways to Vanya’s room. Luther sat her down on her bed while they stood over her looking angry and disappointed.  
“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Allison snaps, “You could have gotten ran over or kidnapped or killed or anything? Are you stupid?” She raised her brow.  
“What would you have done if we hadn’t had seen you, what then?” Diego cuts in.  
Vanya groaned- “I was doing fine” She said. “I’m not a complete imbecile, I can take care of myself” She tells them angrily.  
“Oh, can you now?” Luther condescends- “Look of the size of you, you’re too little to be going out by yourself. What would you have done if someone grabbed you?” He interrogated. Vanya was starting to get annoyed.  
“I’m not the only ordinary thirteen-year-old in the world you know, other kids like me are allowed to go out and do whatever they want so what’s the problem” She groans.  
“The problem Vanya, is that you happen to be the weak helpless little sister of the umbrella academy which makes you an automatic target. People will try and get to you to get to us and our jobs are hard enough as it is.” Diego ranted harshly out of anger. Although her other siblings might have worded it nicer, it was clear that they agreed with the point he was trying to make.   
“I’m not helpless” Her voice cracks and tears gathering in her eyes. The others just look away.  
“All we’re saying Vanya” Ben starts- “Is that the rules are there for a reason, you know you aren’t allowed to leave the house alone and yet you deliberately disobeyed up and we’re a little disappointed” He finishes calmly.  
“Stop talking down at me!” Vanya shouts “Were the same age, I didn’t ask to be your sister! God, I wish I could just live a normal life” She begins to cry. Klaus sighs, as much as he wants to comfort her right now, he himself is also quite angry with her tonight.  
“I just wanted to find Five” She whispered, teary eyes.  
“We know but that’s not an excuse” Luther folded his arms, it pained him to see her so upset but he had to make sure she understood how angry he was with her in that moment. His baby sister out and alone in the world unprotected, the thought alone is enough to give him nightmares. She’s just too painfully little, too innocent and naïve, she needs looking after. “Look we’re not going to tell dad but if you do this again then I’m afraid we’ll have to. Now you go to sleep, we’ll talk about this in the morning” He orders, leaving her room and the others follow his lead. 

She hates this. She hates always being made to feel so small, so helpless and dependant. Its humiliating, it makes her feel like a young child and they don’t even care. They intend to make her feel that was. They want her to feel small. They like to feel needed and in control, she decides. This just makes her miss Five even more, he’s the only one who didn’t speak down at her, well he did except he spoke to everyone that way because he’s well… Five. The point is, he didn’t single her out in a way which would make her feel embarrassed or ashamed of who she is. He spoke to her as If she was one of the team, he liked to listen to what she had to say and take her ideas into consideration which means a lot coming from Five. Her favourite brother had never treated her as less than, maybe he wouldn’t like her sneaking out alone either except if he was here than she wouldn’t need to because he’d happily go with her. Hell, she’d have gone out with her other siblings if they’d let her and that’s what stung even more. They didn’t know that she had left home, they just happened to be on one of their many midnight outings which she was never invited to join them on. 

That night Vanya became overly emotional. Her brother gone, her siblings intending to leave her at home and forgotten and her dad had spent the day making her feel like shit as usual. Her siblings are right, she figured. I’m weak, helpless and so on, I shouldn’t be here, she decided. She took a hard look at her life and came to the conclusion that it was worthless. She’ll forever be seen as burden, a weak link and the little girl who spends her days playing away her sorrows on her violin. It’s a depressing life now that she comes to think of it, why am I even here? She questions herself. And that same night she took her life. 

Today Klaus just sits in her room, it’s not the same. “Why couldn’t she have just waited to see reason?” He asks himself. He knew she was taking Five’s disappearance hard, he should have done more to help her, he should have seen how bandy she was taking it but he didn’t, he just waited for it to pass, waited for her to get over it like he always did except this time she didn’t. She just left and it hurt like fuck. He tried to summon her ghost but it seemed she didn’t want to be found. He doesn’t know why. Maybe its because she’s scared of what he’d say. At first, he had a list of questions to ask her. At the start he was furious with her, if he could he’d have called her selfish for not considering anyone else’s feelings and stupid for taking her own life before it had even begun. That phase past, next he was devastated and wanted to tell her how much he loves and misses her but now he was speechless. He didn’t need her to say anything he just wanted to see her little smile one last time, he just wanted to hold her. Dad told him that if he focused on his powers more than one day, he’d be able too. Still, that didn’t change the fact that today he couldn’t hold her- he couldn’t even see her but maybe, just maybe he’d be able to find a way, so he took her violin.

Ben and Diego pitied him at first thinking he was seeking out a way to feel close to her. Allison and Luther were angry and accused him of being selfish for taking the one thing she loved more in the entire world but she’d gone, he reminded them. He was doing this for her, he said. He didn’t want to outshine her or take her belongings because they were up for grab, no. He wanted to honer and learn in dedication to her. So, he practiced restlessly until his finger tips bled and his arms went dead but even then, he’d push himself further and further. He practiced so much to the point he was too distracted to even think of drugs, he no longer had time for them. He’d learned to calm both himself and the ghost through music. It became his new coping mechanism and it stuck alongside his little sister’s memory.   
After leaving the academy at seventeen years old he joined the orchestra, starting off at third chair and then promoting to the second. He had become really good, nowhere near as good as Vanya would have been, he thought, she would always be the violinist in the family and he was happily her understudy, her shadow because this is the one thing that he refused to take away from her. This is her legacy and he’s just honering it. 

At nineteen years old he was promoted to first chair and at his very first concert he swore he’d seen his littlest sister applause proudly alongside the audience with the widest grin he’d ever received.   
“I love you” He whispered tearfully…

“I love you too”


	8. Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peut tu faire un au ou Reginald n'a jamais enlever les pouvoir de vanya S'il te plaît
> 
> -Yaya93 
> 
> (Translation- Can you make one at or Reginald never take away the power of Vanya Please))
> 
> Enjoy.

Growing up in The Umbrella Academy felt more like a boarding school than a home. While her family is her family, they were also her teammates. At a young age their father made it clear that they weren’t just regular children, no, they were different. It was so easy to forget that what they could do was extraordinary because to them it was normalcy. They didn’t know the difference between ordinary and extraordinary because they had no regular person to compare themselves too. Mom’s a robot, Pogo’s a chimp and their dad is well… Reginald Hargreeves. As children they would abuse their powers regularly without even realising it. Allison would spread rumours as if it was the most typical thing in the world and Vanya would cause a mini earth quake whenever she didn’t get her own way, that’s just the way it is. Throughout their younger years it took time for the seven Hargreeves children to find stability within themselves. When they were little Luther could really hurt someone with him not being aware of his own strength, sometimes without even meaning too. Allison could make a wish while being too young to understand its consequences and Vanya had the potential to kill someone during a temper tantrum and this is why Reginald was forced to be so hard on them. He had to remind them regularly that they were different and teach them how to live with these powers with were forced upon them. Teaching Allison control was more of a conscience decision on her end, unlike Vanya, she had complete control over her abilities. What Allison needed to be taught was discipline. She needed to learn not to misuse and how to word her rumours, she was the easiest. Five’s power was the second easiest to keep in check. They required a lot of energy and revision but still, he had control of how and when he used them. Diego’s was the third easiest to control with his power itself being having control and manipulating the movement of objects, specifically knifes. Luther’s came in fourth. He had to learn to treat everything as delicate and understand that his strength is much stronger than the average persons. He had to understand that he could smash a glass just by holding it a little too tightly or break someone’s arm just by tugging at it a little too hard. Ben’s abilities came after Luther’s because while he had control over activating and choosing when to release the monster, the monster itself is something that he had little to no control over. Klaus had the least control over his power. He couldn’t choose when he used them, they were just there, torturing him daily. 

As for Vanya, while she had a slight bit more control over her powers that Klaus, hers were more dangerous and her losing control had much greater consequences. It’s only natural for children to throw fits and cry obnoxiously and that’s because they have yet to gain control over their own emotions, for Vanya, that means having little control over her powers also. As a toddler her tantrum-related screams could blow the door off and smash windows. She could throw people around and cause a lot of damage without even meaning too. An ordinary toddler getting overtired and worked up to the point of maybe throwing a toy or pushing or hitting someone with their little harmless hands is the equivalent of Vanya causing an earthquake and potentially throwing someone across the room and breaking their neck. It’s not her fault though, any child with her power would be the same. But still, as hard as it would be, she had to learn control. 

Number seven’s powers got so out of hand to the point that Reginald considered taking them away completely and he almost did. But he didn’t. He continued training her excessively, much more than his other children. He’d also have to be stricter and punish her for the littlest of things to keep her in check. He programmed Grace to give her therapy sessions and teach her to release her emotions healthily. Whenever Vanya would get angry, Grace would advise she paints a picture as both a distraction and a way to show how she is feeling. Whenever Vanya felt overly happy, she was taught to focus on keeping her emotions steady. As traumatising as it was, at seven years old Reginald began forcing her to watch horror films while keeping her powers at bay, forcing upon her a tolerance for fear and jump scares, a skill that would be useful throughout not only missions but her entire life. While she still had her slip ups, she had gained enough control by the age one nine to be an efficient member of the team.

Growing up, Vanya was closest to Five, she enjoyed his company. His theories on time travel intrigued her and she could listen to them for hours. They would sometimes sneak out for doughnuts, sometimes alongside their other siblings but most of the time just them… and Ben. Ben was in some way the third wheel, while they loved him and shared his interest, Five and Vanya had a special bond. None the less, the three of them would read and discuss books or politic or anything that Klaus would deem boring and nerdy. Speaking of Klaus, he was usually Vanya’s partner in crime. Together on missions they’d go deliberately against Luther’s orders for the kicks, Diego would sometimes join them but that was for a more malicious reason. Diego always had a distaste for Luther. Klaus and Vanya were the ones who suffered the most in training. They were both sometimes isolated and locked up in scary places. Klaus would be imprisoned in order to face his fears of the dead and Vanya would be isolated whenever she’d lose control. They were also physically the weakest with Vanya been so small and Klaus being so skinny. The point is that they’d confide in one another and cheer each other up. They had the most in common. Vanya’s relationship with Diego was different, they were each other’s biggest fan and worse critic. They fought like cats and dogs but loved each other more than words could say. Vanya’s and Diego’s relationship was typical of that of a brother and sister. Vanya and Allison were both best friends as well as rivals. Being the only girls, like Luther and Diego being the top two on dad’s rank, they’d try to outshine each other and prove themselves to be better than the other but at the end of the day they were a team. Vanya wasn’t exactly Allison’s ideal sister though. They were polo opposites. While Allison loved all thinks pink and girly, to her annoyance, Vanya was more of a tomboy. 

It was obvious that Vanya had the strongest powers on the team and was often relied on to finish the missions. Sometimes Luther would pressure Ben into ending them but Vanya would always step up because she knew how much Ben hated using his abilities. While Luther would lead, for better or for worse, Vanya would often go against his wishes and make her own way. Vanya’s and Luther relationship was always neutral but like Diego, Vanya liked to challenge his authority and for this reason they didn’t work well together. This made the missions kind of chaotic at times but Vanya loved it, the missions were too easy for her anyway. She liked to spice things up every now and again. Who wants to be predictable? While Luther was the assigned face of The Umbrella Academy, Vanya was a close fan chosen second. 

Fame and attention never appealed to Vanya as much as it did Allison. She didn’t enjoy the publicity element that came with fighting crime, she was always more self-conscious and privet. She loved going out on missions and saving the day but she was never one for photoshoots and interviews. At fifteen years old, her and Diego refused to interact with fans anymore because they didn’t want too. They were there to fight crime and nothing else should be expected of them, they explained on their last interview. Dad was furious but they didn’t care. 

Overall, growing up in the academy had its ups and downs, sure it wasn’t the typical upbringing but they weren’t your regular children. Extraordinary powers comes with a far from ordinary life.


	9. Inderpendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The first time Vanya left home without her father or siblings'
> 
> -Gumball [Enjoy!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I wrote something similar about Vanya leaving home in the chapter 'Violin'))

It’s a nice day out, her fathers in his study, moms busy cleaning and Pogo’s assisting dad with his research while her siblings are all out on a mission. This is her chance. Her chance to finally get a taste of freedom. She can count on one hand the amount of times she can remember ever leaving the academy beyond its garden. Never once has she been out alone. The sun is shining brightly and peering from her window, she can see other kids who look to be her age outside enjoying the weather. So why shouldn’t she?

Vanya sneaks into Allison’s room and takes a pair of her sister’s leggings. She doesn’t have any regular clothes of her own, everyone else is allowed to go out during their free time, but not her. She’s forever stuck at home. She wished she had the confidence to ask one of her siblings to take her out but she never has. To be honest it would be embarrassing, she doesn’t want a babysitter and especially not one the same age as her. She knows that if they took her out, they’d be all weird and serious about it. They’d latch onto her the whole time. Even her laid-back brother Klaus would become annoyingly protective over her. The whole thing would end up feeling like a joke. No, she wants to go out. She wants to be free, for real. She grabs a handful of her sisters’ clothes and throws them on. They are too feminine for Vanya’s liking but they’ll have to do for now. Allison’s clothes are clearly too big on her so there’s no way she’d be able to pull off any of her brothers. 

She sneaks down the hall, past mom and out through the back door. 

She walks down the street freely and enjoys the touch of the sun up against her bare arms. The court yard at home is quite shady so being out in the unblocked sun is a rare luxury for her. She makes her way down the street and takes note of small things such as post box’s and shop names, so that she knows what to look out for when making her way back. She doesn’t know her way around the town so she has to be careful not to drift too far. She comes across a park and her eyes widen in excitement. She’d seen parks in movies and read about them in books and she’s heard her sibling planning on making their ways to them but she’d never actually been to one in person, hell, she’d never even seen one. She rans forward and over to a set of swings. The park was surprisingly quiet beside the few dog walkers making their way through. She sets herself down onto a swing and begins to try and push herself. She knows that she’s supposed to swing but she has to first work out how. It takes her two minutes before she gets the hang of pumping her legs and before she knows it, she’s having a blast. She figures she’s too old to try out a slide but there was no way she wouldn’t. She climbs to the top a goes down it smoothly. It was fun, she concludes. She proceeds to check out the rest of the park before eventually getting bored and returning to the streets. 

Next she comes upon an ice cream parlour. She’s has ice cream only a handful of times and usually when she sees it she feels upset and left out knowing that she isn’t allowed any. Reginald awards her siblings with ice cream after they do well on a mission to celebrate. She’s begins to feel shame, she should have been out risking her life too, she should have powers too. But she doesn’t and therefore she doesn’t get any ice cream. Five or Ben might sometimes sneak her some when their father’s back is turned but most of the time Vanya just leaves and retreats back to her bedroom. She doesn’t deserve ice cream. But today is different, today she enjoys an ice cream Sunday. Klaus had given her five dollars after she helped him pull a prank on Ben for the kicks, she doesn’t know where he gets   
all his money from but she gladly accepted it. It was rare she ever got money of her own. She didn’t really know what to do with it at first considering she’d not allowed out to the shops but today she decided to buy herself to some shame free ice cream. All the other ordinary people got to enjoy some so why shouldn’t she? 

Her outing was coming to an end and she knew that it was only a matter of time before someone noticed her absence so she began making her way back home. She managed to get back through the back door without being seen. She restored Allison’s clothes just in time before her siblings’ return.

“Hey Vanya” Luther smiled as he passed her in the hall, his face a little battered from the mission.  
“Hey” Vanya greeted him causally.


	10. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'AAAAAAA THIS WAS SO GOOD!!! I LOVE the idea of The White Violin being sentient just agsdsfggg you wrote this so well!  
I was wondering if maybe you could write about Vanya getting injured really badly (maybe from Leonard?? Idk, you can choose how it happens!) and then her coming home and her siblings freaking out, and maybe she almost dies?'
> 
> -What’sYourDamage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this came out longer than I expected for it too so the second part will be posted shortly)) :)

“What did I tell you?!” Leonard shouts, causing Vanya to take several steps back in fear.

She and Leonard had been dating for the past nine months now and their relationship was growing more toxic as time went on. At first, he was sweet, she’d confide in him and tell him stuff she’d never told anyone. Secrets she swore herself to take to the grave. How was she to know he’d twist her words and use them against her? She told him once, allowing herself to be vulnerable around him, how lonely she was growing up and how her siblings would exclude her. She told his about how her father mistreats her and her siblings turned the other cheek, from there he’d slowly begin to manipulate her against them. Every word she spoke was repeated back to her constantly. Every trauma she’d experienced, he reminded her daily. He reopened what was once a healing wound and left her to bleed. He convinced her that she was unloved. The first time that he tried to sleep with her she was clearly anxious. She was brave enough to explain that her last sexual encounter was a non-consensual one, told him in detail about a man who violated her in the most disgusting way, how helpless she felt against the man’s weight. And how her screams were unheard. Of-course he was twisted enough to use this information against her. 

Leonard would scream and call Vanya weak and pathetic but then convert into a soft manipulating tone and explain how much he loved and was just trying to take care of her, but this was all a way to control her. He forbade her from leaving the house to go anywhere other than work. He only allowed her to use her phone for business. He wouldn’t let her have a smart phone, he told her that she couldn’t be trusted. He allowed her to use the landline for if she needed to contact him but that it. She was on a schedule for when she’d be expected to cook and clean, on a curfew for when she left the house. He told her what time she’d sleep and when she’d take time for herself. Every element of her life, he had complete control over. 

Vanya only wished she had more respect for herself but for years she was told of how worthless she was and therefore craved the smallest acts of affection. She knew deep down that their relationship was toxic but she desperately tried to push the thought to the back of her mind and convince herself that he knew best and that all he did was because he loved her. He did love her, right? He said he did. Every couple has their flaws she told herself. 

“What the fuck did I tell you?!” Leonard screamed loader for a second time.  
“I… I was just” Vanya stuttered, a lump in her throat preventing her from finishing the sentence. Leonard was mad at her after she’d received a miss call from Allison. She wasn’t allowed to talk to her family anymore because they don’t love her, they’re bad for her, her boyfriend said. She didn’t want to believe him but he was all so convincing. Leonard grabbed a handful of her hair and ragged her up against the wall.  
“How long have you been in contact?” He demanded to know.  
“i… i…” She stuttered  
“Answer the goddamn question!” He shouted, pulling at her hair harder.  
“I haven’t” She cried.  
“Don’t lie to me!” He banged her head against the wall.  
“I’m not, I didn’t answer” She cried. She hated when he got angry, it scared her. He suddenly released his hands from her and pulled at his own hair in frustration. Vanya remained silent. After two minutes she begins walking towards her bedroom before Leonard tightly yanks her arm back.  
“Did I say you could go?” He asks calmly, Vanya says nothing- “Did I say you could go?!” He shouts this time.  
“…No” Vanya responds softly. Leonard just shakes his head before grabbing her erm, pushing her onto the sofa but then casually kneeling before her and taking her small hands into him.  
“Vanya” He sighs sadly- “Your family, they’re no good for you” He tells her softly before continuing “yet you went against the rules and kept contact with them behind my back”  
“I didn’t” Vanya says in almost a whisper.  
“Yes, you did” He says firmly, Vanya shakes her head.  
“Why are you lying to me!” He screams in her face setting off the waterworks again.  
“I’m not” She cried. He then harshly slaps her across the face, getting her attention.  
“Stand up!” he demands and she obeys. He then takes her hand and leads her to the corner of the room.  
“You know what to do” He tells her, she just cries. His punishments only get curler. She stands on her toes while he goes over to the bedroom and pulls out his handmade torture devise, an old plank of wood with sharp nails sticking upwards. He’d made it last week after deciding head being held under water for overcooking his dinner was too laid back of a punishment.  
“Please, no” She begs with tears slipping from her eyes.  
“Up!” he shouts, referring to her standing on her toes. She does as she’s told. Leonard then places the wood with nails sticking out beneath her heels and her feet forcefully hover above them only milliammeters away from the needles. Just as Vanya thinks that’s all, he then hands her the heaviest and closest object, which happens to be the microwave, weighing her down.  
“You will stay like this for the next half hour, complain and I’ll extend it.” He says. Vanya just cries. She knows that there is no way she’ll be able to remain in this position for five minutes never mind half an hour. After just a minute her arms are already aching from the weight of the microwave and get legs have already gone tired. Making the situation worse, she can’t stop herself from shaking. She hates this.  
“Leonard please” She begs after three minutes.  
“I’m sorry do you want to stay like that for an extra hour?” He raises his brow smugly, grinning maliciously. She shakes her head and then focuses on holding herself up, she knows she can’t do this much longer.

It had been six minuets but it felt like hours and she was at breaking point.  
“Leonard please” She sobs “I’m sorry I won’t do it again but please let me stop” She pleads.  
“You just bought yourself another hour” He laughs.  
“Pweas” she screams, crying so hard, she’s so out of breath and shaking so much that she’s unable to pronounce the word properly.  
“Shut up!” He snaps.  
“I can’t!” She sobs harder. He then kicks her leg, forcing her to lose her balance. The nails go straight through her heels and she drops the microwave onto the front of her feet. She cries and screams in agony as the nails pierce her skin and the front of her foot is crushed. Sure, Leonard had beat her in the past on several occasions but that was nothing compared to the torture she was enduring right at those moments. Laid on the floor, she uses her last bit of strength to push the microwave off of her foot. Her sobs harden as she tugs furiously at the wood, forcing the nails from her feet. She has snot running from her nose, her face is red, blotchy and soaked with tears. Her vision is blurred and her entire face is crumpled up in agony. Blood gushes from her heels and she’s certain that her right foot, that took most of the microwaves weight, is broken. She can no-longer walk and even if her feet weren’t fucked, she’s too out of energy to try. So instead she cries and screams. All the while Leonard just sits back and laughs at her suffering. He doesn’t have to worry about the neighbours, they never cared before when she cried.  
“I hate you; I hate you!!” She bawls out.  
“You what!?” He shouts.  
“I hate you!” She screams a third time. Leonard gets down onto his knees besides where she’s laid and throttles her, cutting off her airways.  
“Speak me to like that again girl, I dare you” He spits angrily while she chokes. Impulsively, Vanya grabs onto the wood that’s beside her and hits him around the head with it, breaking his skin. Blood gushes from his head wound. For the seconds he’s distracted, she gasps for air.  
“You little bitch!” He yells, punching her in the face… again and again and again. He gets up and boots her in her forehead several times before stomping on her chest. “You worthless fucking bitch!” He spits in her face. “After everything I do for you, this is how you repay me? Disobedience and lies? You ungrateful spoiled little girl. I’m the one who’s taken care of you because your family don’t care too, I’ve loved and pampered you and all you do is complain. You horrible, selfish cunt. No wonder your family can’t stand you, you’re not worthy of their love, you’re not worthy of nobody’s love!” He rants while he continues to beat her tiny fragile body. She’s left completely helpless, she can no-longer cry out, she can’t even keep her eyes open. She gives up. She genuinely believes that he’s going to kill her and maybe it’s for the best. He’s right. Nobody loves her, nobody would even notice that she’s missing. At this point it’s a relief. She doesn’t want to live anymore. She doesn’t deserve too. 

Once Leonard begins to come back to his senses, he realises what he’s done. He’s almost beaten her to death in a fit of rage. She’s going to die. He can’t call an ambulance, it’s too busy out for him to carry her to the trunk of his car and he most certainly can’t stay here. So he runs… gets into his car and drives away. Leaving her for dead… And then the phone rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be out shortly.


	11. Hurt (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'AAAAAAA THIS WAS SO GOOD!!! I LOVE the idea of The White Violin being sentient just agsdsfggg you wrote this so well!  
I was wondering if maybe you could write about Vanya getting injured really badly (maybe from Leonard?? Idk, you can choose how it happens!) and then her coming home and her siblings freaking out, and maybe she almost dies?'
> 
> -What’sYourDamage?
> 
> (PART TWO)

“This is the third time I’ve called today, why isn’t she picking up?” Allison groaned.  
“Have you tried texting her?” Klaus asks dumbly.  
“She doesn’t have smart phone genius” She rolled her eyes. Allison had just come to town to visit; it had been over two years since she had been back at the academy. Six months since Vanya last picked up the phone. She and her brothers had all received the same phone call in which she pretty much tells them that she ‘needs to move on with her life’ and ‘they’re holding her back from overcoming her childhood trauma’ or some shit along those lines. It was completely out of the blue as the last time before that conversation, one week before, they were casually having a little catch up over the phone, everything was normal so it came as a shock when her sister decided to erase her from her life completely. It stung but Allison was stubborn, too angry to even question her further. Instead she promised to stay away and swore to never speak to her again. She figured that Vanya would call back in a week or so to make amends but she didn’t, nor did she the week after or the week after that. Soon enough Allison had lost all of her patience. She called Vanya several times but she just wouldn’t pick up, so Allison gave in and let her have it her way as long as she understands that she isn’t going to be welcomed back into her siblings lives with open arms. Now Allison was in town, as angry as she was, she just wanted to make sure her little sister is doing ok. She’s still her sister after all.  
“That’s it! We’re going over.” Allison exclaims.  
“Like hell we are, Allison she literally said she wanted nothing to do with us. Why’d you want to see her when she’s being like that?” Diego asks angrily, sitting opposite her at the dining table.  
“Because she’s our sister Diego, if she tells us to fuck off then we will but shouldn’t we check to make sure she’s ok?” She asks.  
“She’s fine, she’s attended work all week so… I don’t know, but she’s not dead, or ill… I checked. Her medical records are fine” Luther informs them.  
“Wait a second, how did you-” Klaus starts before Luther cuts him off, “I have my ways” Allison gives him a weird look.  
“Ok well that sound like some full-on stalker bullshit right there” Diego chimes in. Luther just sends a glare his way.  
“we’re going off topic. The point is, she’s very capable of picking up her phone and checking in but she’s being stubborn-”  
“She’s being a bitch” Diego states coldly.  
“Ok enough. We’re going over!” Allison demands.  
“Have fun, I’m staying here” The man in black tells her, she really wants to insult his stupid outfit right not but what’s the point?  
“Yeah me too- its just I’m feeling a little under the weather” Klaus tells them. The truth is that he doesn’t feel ready to face Vanya right now, she hurt him.  
“You mean you’re high?” Luther snaps back.  
“Potato potato” Klaus says indifferently, falling backwards into the sofa. Luther shakes his head.  
“I’ll come” 

Vanya lays motionless on the living room floor, her clothing dripping in blood that’s still gushing out of her wounds like a leaky tap. Maybe a tad more than a leak. She lies bloody and beaten, unconscious on the hard wood floor as she waits for the angel of death.  
“Vanya!” Luther shouts from the hall outside of her apartment. She doesn’t answer. He shouts for her again and still- no answer.  
“That it” Luther snaps before knocking down the door, effortlessly with one forceful push. Allison’s eyes widen in fear and concern, she covers her mouth to silence her sobs. Luther doesn’t ever leave himself time to react before carefully lifting Vanya from the ground and cradling her in his arms.  
“Vanya, Vanya come on, wake up” Allison shakes her a little.  
“Vanya, wake up, please just wake up!” She screams, shaking her violently while tears well up In her eyes.  
“We have to go!” Luther orders, wasting no time before rushing to the van, placing Vanya into Allison’s arms as he speeds back to the academy. All the while, Allison continues trying to wake her. At least she has a pulse. Once they arrive, he carries her straight to the infirmary and calls for Grace.  
“What the hell’s going on?” Diego asks Allison.  
“Vanya” is all she says. Allison volunteers to donate some blood. Grace quickly stitches and bandages up the wounds. She places a cast onto her daughters broken foot before cleaning her up a little with a warm wash cloth.  
“W-w-what happened” Diego stuttered.  
“We don’t know.” Luther sighs. This was not how he was expecting to spend his evening. Allison waits by her bedside, taking Vanya’s little hand into her own. Her little sister had always been exceptionally petite and delicate. It was clear as day that this was no accident, someone had beaten her and that someone would be lucky to see the day after next. Diego examined her feet which were doused in blood. ‘What the hell?’ he thinks. He, Klaus and Luther decided to go investigate. 

“Guys look at this” Klaus points out the wood with nails sticking out upwards. Its drenched in blood.  
“I- what the hell went down?” Diego is getting angrier by the second.  
“So, she stood on them, but… I’m confused. Did she do this to herself?” Luther is dumbfounded.  
“Seems like it but that doesn’t explain all the bruises elsewhere on her body, unless she decided to throw herself up against the wall…” Diego says slowly, trying to make sense of the whole situation.  
“Here’s a crazy idea, why don’t we go back to Vanya and ask her?” Klaus pipes up. Surprisingly, they actually listen.

Once they’ve arrived back at the academy all that’s left to do now is wait for their sister to wake up. Diego helps mom make her some homemade hazelnut soup while Allison prepares her old room for Vanya to stay in with fluffy blankets and an overbearingly number of cushions. Luther continues to investigate further, he comes to the realisation that not all of her bruises are new, some look to be fading away while others are still forming, this makes his blood boil. Someone hurt her and more than once. He can’t wait to get his hands on whoever did this. Klaus waits by her bedside; she begins to stir.  
“Klaus?” She says softly.  
“Vanya, oh my god, are you ok, what happened?” He starts. Vanya takes note of her surrounding and realises that she’s in the academy’s infirmary. How did she get here? She looks herself over only to realise that she’s all patched up.  
“I- I um” She doesn’t really know what to say.  
“Vanya!” Diego shouts from the door “Guys she’s awake!”  
“Hi” She greets timidly, oh god. She’s not ready to face them yet. Six months ago, Leonard had forced her to cut off all contact she had with her family, she didn’t want to but she was scared, not only of him but the thought of if it wasn’t for him, she’d be alone forever. His abuse was much lighter back then, he was a lot kinder. Love is blind. He’d manipulated her. He said that they only talk to her out of pity and family obligement. They don’t really care about her- Leonards the only one who cares, he’s the only one who’s ever loved her. Besides, her siblings seemed to have been doing just fine without her, they always had. She loves them but she was only wasting their time and energy, they had better things to do. Leonard called her selfish, he convinced her that she didn’t need them, that he was all she needs and she was holding them back. So, she followed orders and said exactly what she was told to say, then everyone’s happy, it’s a win win. But even so, she still feels a pang of guilt when she looks up at her siblings. Allison comes straight through the door and embraces her lovingly. Luther comes over to her next and kneels before the cot.  
“What happened?” He asked, his eyes soft as he takes her hand into his. All the sudden tears begin to well up in Vanya’s eyes, with all the excitement of waking up back at the academy and seeing her siblings again, she’d almost forgotten why they’d brought her here in the first place. She remembers everything.  
“Vanya?” Diego pushes for her to answer, keeping his voice light. Vanya doesn’t know what to say, she can’t tell on Leonard can she? She loves him. Would they laugh if she told them about her punishment, would they call her weak and pathetic? Oh god, she can’t imagine Allison ever letting a man dominate her the way she does. Her siblings are powerful superhero’s who’ve been able to take on men of six foot at just twelve years old. She knows she’s an embarrassment, a disappointment. She had been since the day she was born. How is she supposed to explain that she lets a man beat her regularly? This is humiliating, they already see her as a burden and she hates to give them another reason to think so. She feels so small, so defenceless in comparison. So weak that even now she can’t hold herself together, she just cries.  
“Hey, hey, shh you’re ok” Klaus soothes. “Don’t cry Van Van, we’ve got you” He assures her. This just makes her cry harder. She really isn’t ready to face them but it seems there’s no way of getting out of it considering she can’t even walk. She hates this. Suddenly Luther pulls her into his lap and holds her close while she cries into his chest. Why is she making herself look even smaller, why’s she humiliating herself further? She doesn’t know. She knows that allowing him to baby her this way and letting herself be so vulnerable is going to make her hate herself more later but right now she craves his comfort. It had been a long time since she’d been held last and, in those moments, she needed it more than ever.

Luther held his sister in his arms, she’s so little against his built frame. As much as he wanted to go after whoever did this, right now he needs to be there for her. They all do.  
“Please Vanya” Allison pleads with sad eyes, “Tell us what happened, we want to help” She can’t tell them. What would happen to Leonard? Would they beat him… kill him? Even now, she loves him. Besides, she got what she deserved. Dad taught her that if you break the rules then you should expect to be punished… but she’s not a child anymore, she shouldn’t submit to this. Its degrading. None the less, she doesn’t know what she would do without Leonard, he’s all she has, isn’t he?  
“Vanya” Allison nags. She had to say something.  
“Yes” She asks meekly. Diego was done being patient, he wanted to get to the bottom of this.  
“Why did you stand on nails” He waist no time building up to it, just rips it off like a band-aid.  
“I… I umm” How does she respond to that question? They know more than she was expecting, maybe she should just tell them the truth. They won’t leave her alone until she does.  
“Well?” He pushes.  
“Leonard made me” She almost whispered. Her siblings looked confused- oh; she hasn’t introduced him yet. “My boyfriend” She adds  
“I’m sorry, what!?” Klaus shouts, furiously, Vanya flinches.  
“He umm, I broke the rules so he made me… I don’t know… I’m sorry” She cried; she didn’t know what she was apologising for.  
“Hey don’t cry” Luther hushes her softly “What about the other marks, what happened, did your boyfriend do that to you?” Vanya fails eye contact and just nods, she can’t face them right now. Diego had started pacing and Allison was clearly struggling to contain her anger.  
“I’m sorry” She sniffles. Luther kisses her on the forehead possessively and holds her closer. How dare anyone lay a finger on their little baby sister? So small, so sweet. He’s going to kill him. Not right now though- later. Right now, he holds her tiny shaking frame and assures her she’s safe. Safe and sound at home with her family, nobody will ever hurt her again, not as long as he’s around.  
“Where is he” Diego asks her coldly.  
“Don’t hurt him” She begs.  
“Don’t hurt him? Vanya look at you, I’m going to kill the bastard!” Diego shouts. Vanya shrieks.  
“Diego” Luther saws in a warning tone, now’s not the time to be scaring her any more. Allison grabs Diego’s hand and pulls him outside the room to talk.  
“I didn’t mean it” Vanya whispers, going off topic.  
“What?” Klaus asks softly.  
“What I said to you on the phone” She might as well tell them, “I’m sorry, I was scared and I didn’t think you cared because Leonard said-”  
“Forget about whatever it is Leonard said, you’re with us now” He said sincerely “And for your information, no one and I mean no one could ever care about you more than us”  
“We love you Vanya” Luther tells her, stroking her cheek and wiping away her tears. “We love you so much.” Vanya snuggles into her big brother and hugs him like a big teddy bear, her heart swells with love. How could she have been so stupid; how could she have fallen for everything Leonard had told her? Of-course they love her, they’re her family.  
“So, looks like you’re stuck with us idiots for the next few weeks” Klaus tries lightning the mood. “Just me n you watching chic flics all day everyday while pigging out on ice cream, painting each-others nails how’s that sound?” He grins.  
“It sounds wonderful” She tells him honestly with a little smile. She’s glad to have her brother back, to have them all back.  
“Guys...” She speaks up shyly.  
“Yeah?” Luther asks, brushing strands of hair from her face.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're request might come out a little later than I promised but dw, they're coming. Just need a little more time. :)


	12. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya's mother reading her book.  
-Gumball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Also, I didn't really know what to write but I tried.

How could she? When giving up her baby girl to the billionaire she expected that she’s be taken care of. Grow up with all the finest clothing and best food. She didn’t want to sell her but being only seventeen years old and having a baby out of the blue was all so overwhelming. So she gave her up.

Watching the news in the early 2000’s she recognised the man on her screen. Sir Reginald Hargreaves. He was the man who bought her baby girl yet out of the six children that he introduced as his own, her baby wasn’t one of them. There were five boys and a girl with a darken skin tone with little to no resemblance of her or her daughter. She was confused. She’d come to understand why this man had offered so much money for her baby. The six children she saw on the news seemed to possess supernatural ability’s far beyond the ordinary. They were all born on the same day, at the same time and under the exact same circumstances as her baby girl except she was nowhere to be seen. 

As time when on she continued to keep herself updated on the activity of The Umbrella Academy and it soon became clear that her daughter wasn’t a part of it. She wrote to Reginald asking about her baby. How is she… is she well, and most importantly, where is she? Her little girl was seemingly invisible. Reginald never responded to any of the letters she sent over the years. She watched countless interviews to see of any sign of her daughter. One day at a meet and greet she stepped over the barrier and grabbed onto the boy she thought to be number one by the arm. 

“Hey ma’am, you’re not supposed to be back here” He said firmly but tying to be polite.  
“Is there a number seven?” She asked quickly. His face went pale and he looked speechless before responding.  
“What are you talking about?” He asked angrily.  
“Is there a seventh member of The Umbrella Academy? A little girl. She has fair skin and dark eyes and hair. Do you know who she is, where I could find her?” She pleaded desperately.  
“You need to go” He ordered, looking at her as if she was a threat- he was mad.  
“Please” She begged, security grabbed her from behind and the light-haired boy gave her one last glare before wearily pulling his father aside to update him on recent events. 

It was clear that they were hiding something… or someone. She threatened Reginald Hargreaves that he either tell her where her child is or else, she’ll reveal to the public that she did in fact sell a secret seventh child to him. 

‘Like many children born spontaneously that day, she didn’t live to see the next. She died shortly after I purchased her’ He wrote. 

So that’s the end, right? It wasn’t very farfetched, out of the 43 babies born that day, very few survived. She believed him, why would he lie? Her heart ached for her poor baby girl but she had to put the grief to the back of her mind and get along with her life. Until one day, many years later, she stumbled across a book in a shop window.

‘Extra Ordinary- My Life As Number Seven.’

Her baby that she now knows to be Vanya, had been alive all along. Her daughter grew up feeling worthless and unloved. She was neglected and abused emotionally, made to feel like less than and a burden. Her heart broke in two. Vanya wrote in detail about her miserable upbringing and the feelings that came with it. She was angry at Reginald Hargreaves, the six wonder children but mostly herself. This is her fault; she sold her baby. The biggest mistake of her life and one she’d never come back from. How could she sell her own baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other One-Shots will be posted soon.


	13. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm, I’m thinking a drunk vanya w/powers. Maybe like after the apocalypse she depression drinks. Idk I thought it’d be funny to write  
-TheDarkGamer483

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honest I just went nuts and made it up as I went along lmao.

Her head hurt, she felt tired and worn but most of all she was overwhelmed by guilt. The guilt of quite literally ending the world. The awful night replayed in her head over and over like a broken record and it seemed there was near nothing she could do to stop it. She knew deep down that she wasn’t one hundred percent to blame as she had been overtaken by her powers that possessed her body as if she was an empty vessel. The moment she began to see her younger self she became lost in her head, no longer in control over her own limbs. It was terrifying.   
Vanya had not only unintentionally blown up the moon but she had tried to kill her entire family. She killed mom and Pogo, she even almost murdered Diego in a fit of rage while destroying the mansion. She could see herself doing these things but she couldn’t stop herself. She felt like a speculator, as If it was all a dream or movie that she’d just sit back and watch. How does she come back from this? 

Five had time travelled the six a week back in time to try and prevent this whole mess from happening. Vanya decided to go back to her pills until she feels strong enough to face her powers except, they didn’t feel the same anymore. She had a taste of emotions and true freedom so now going back to the pills, she notices how much of a burden they really are, how they make her feel dull and empty. How did she live like this for so long? Before she was used to it, she never knew any better but now having experienced sobriety, it was tempting to give in and put daddy dearest’s pills aside but she knew she couldn’t. She wasn’t ready. 

She sat at the mansions bar and served herself the seventh drink this evening. Her siblings would most likely be angry if they were to walk in and catch her but she didn’t care, she needed this. She began to feel perky five drinks ago. Klaus always teased she was too much of a light weight to drink. To be honest she’d never really drank properly before, she wasn’t supposed to on her medication. She started to become distracted by sounds coming from outside, heard through the open window. The hurling winds and the sound of crisp chattering leaves scraping across the concrete floor as they flew from one side of the court yard to the other. The more she tried to block it out, the louder it got. The alcohol had interfered with her medication therefore its effects had worn off and she was back to being a ticking bomb. Vanya stood from her stool and stumbled her way over to the window to try and close it, as she walked, she felt lightheaded and dizzy. She could barely hold her own weight. As annoying as it was, it was also quite enjoyable. She giggled as she fell into the window then pressed her little body up against it to try and close it. She put both hands against the glass and launched herself forward, the window snapped shut but her hands slipped against the glass and the next thing she knew she was curled up and laughing hysterically on the floor. She was having a lot of fun.

“The hell are you doing?” Diego asks, standing over her. She hadn’t realised he was there so the shock caused her to laugh harder. He shot her a confused look and then put both hands under her armpits and hosted her up onto her feet. As soon as he let go, she began to fall backwords so from then on he held her upright by the shoulders.  
“Well?” He raised a brow. He was aware that she was drunk, it was pretty obvious due to the empty bottles and her behaviour. Not only that but he’s caught her drinking earlier that night but decided to leave her too it hoping that she’d be wise and smart enough to know when to stop.   
“Boop!” She giggles, bopping him on the nose. He shakes his head.  
“You’re unbelievable!” He groans, she continues to laugh.  
“I twas jus having fun brother!” She exclaimed.   
“Play times over, bed” He demanded.  
“Nooooooooo” She sang, tugging at his wrist. He rolled his eyes.  
“Someone get in here!” Diego called out to his siblings. Allison hurried over.  
“What’s up” She sounded concerned.  
“The ceiling silly!” Vanya laughed.   
“The fuck?”   
“And the moon!! But I blew it up and it went crash and it came down but now its back, and the roof, look!” Vanya pointed upwards.  
“I see that” Alison looked baffled.  
“I love you my sister!” Vanya shouted, throwing herself into Allison’s arms.  
“Yeah… I love you too” She tried to hold back a laugh.  
“I’m so so so so sorry that I sister sliced you” Vanya apologised frantically “I just went woosh!” She made a quick slice movement with her arm and accidentally smashed an old vase causing Diego’s eyes to widen and Allison to flinch “n then you were like dying!” She shouted dramatically, waving her tiny hands around like a maniac. “I Loveeeeee youuuuu!” She finished, jumping up to wrap her arms around and dangle from Allison’s neck.   
“Ouch!” She squealed, Diego quickly coughed Vanya by the waist and pulled her off of his sister.  
“Yeah, yeah I love you too baby but I think its time for bed” Allison said in a soft caring voice that’s often reserved for Claire.   
“Not a baby!” She pouted childishly. Her sister laughed a little.  
“You’re sure acting like one” She crossed her arms. This is the first time seeing her little sister intoxicated and its more amusing than she expected.   
“Bam!” Vanya shouted as she smashed a wine bottle with her mind, laughing furiously.   
“No!” Diego scolded but Vanya laughed harder.  
“Crash!” She screamed, smashing a window. “bang, crash!” She yelled, trashing the room, having a great time.   
“Stop that right now!” Allison shouted firmly, grabbing her by the wrist. Vanya tried to fight out of her grasp but failed miserably and let out a noise of discomfort.  
“Vanya” Allison warned, kneeling down a little so she could be eye level with her. Vanya then yawned and softly cuddled into her sister’s chest.   
“I wuv you” Vanya slurred sleepily. Allison looked down at her adoringly.  
“I love you too Vanya, lets go to bed” She offered her hand but Vanya raised her arms to Diego, giving her best puppy dog eyes. Diego tried to look annoyed but failed to hide his smirk as he lifted his little sister into his arms gently and carried her up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just started collage so I don't have as much time on my hands. The updates won't be as quick and regular BUT they're coming so hold tight. Thanks for reading.


	14. Nightclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was wondering if you could do one where maybe Vanya used to work in a night club to pay for her bills and the siblings find out? (I'm especially fond of Five being overprotective of her)
> 
> -WhatShouldISay-Regards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringe reading my own writing lmao I'm so embarrassing. Sorry I haven't been active in like months but I don't have much spare time like I used to. I know I'm bad at it but I enjoy writing so I'm going to try and post more.

Money has been tight lately so Vanya decided to take a job as a bartender at a local night club. She had yet to be accepted to work at the orchestra as the conductor complained that she was too young and inexperienced with her only being nineteen. She’d moved out not long after her seventeenth birthday after deciding that she was only taking up space back at the mansion. Her family had no use for her and she was ready to try things out on her own completely unaware of how difficult being an adult really was. Back home sucked, she was constantly ridiculed by her father for being ordinary. Depending on the day her siblings were either overbearingly protective or acted as if she didn’t exist. Her sibling reactions to her moving out weren’t too much of a shock to her, actually she accurately predicted the nature of what each of them would say. Luther forbade it and when she reached the main door with suitcase in hand he ordered her back to her room to unpack, Vanya reminded him that legally he’d be holding her hostage by refusing her to leave and that while she understood that his intentions were good she’d call the authorities if she had to. Diego tried to scare her out of leaving by telling her stories of rapist and murderers but she knew that he was being dramatic; her whole family is dramatic. Allison tried to be supportive but it was clear that she hated the idea of Vanya moving out and fending for herself, after everything she’d seen with years of taking out bad guys, who could blame her? Like Allison, Klaus and Ben wasn’t happy about the arrangement but they knew better than anyone the consequences on their mental health in relation to living in the academy, they were the most understanding of her siblings. As for Five… well Five was the most rational. He understood that she was going to move out at some point and that while he’d unwillingly met many bad guys, the majority of people in the world are good. So, he let her go. Now Vanya was struggling financially but the last thing she wanted to do was go back to the academy and prove everyone right about her being unable to take care of herself. This is how she ended up taking nightly shifts at a nightclub.   
“It’s really not my scene” Five groaned. Klaus had tried to convince Diego, Ben and Five that they needed to loosen up and have some fun. After that failed, he won a bet and got dibs on choosing how the four of them would spend the night. The four of them moved out of the academy shortly after Vanya. Five was currently studying medicine, Diego was training to become a cop and Klaus worked in a coffee shop where he’d spend his days drinking tea and gossiping away with old ladies and Ben was studying law in hopes of becoming a lawyer. While they each had or were working towards their respective occupations, money was never a problem for them. While it wasn’t much fun having their powers used and exploited as children it sure as hell made them a hell of a lot of money. By the age of fourteen the siblings agreed amongst themselves, including Luther, that they refused to do interviews and share their tales with comic book publishes without a share of the profit. After accepting that she wasn’t going to return to the academy, they’d offered Vanya some money after she moved out to help her get on her feet but she was too proud to take it and said she wanted to earn a living for herself without depending on her family like she had done all her life. She wanted to become independent.   
“It’ll be fun!” Klaus claims over enthusiastically. Diego just rolled his eyes as he pulled up outside of the nightclub, tonight would be a long night. Klaus practically jumped out of the backseat and Ben followed. They got into the club fairly quickly and each took a seat at one of the two bars (The club was pretty big and crowded).   
“Holy shit” Five almost shouted as he spotted his sister working at the other side of the bar wearing a black crop top, a tight red mini skirt and fish net tights, in the kindest way possible she looked cheap. Still, as always, she looked beautiful with her brunette locks framing her sweet face and a little touch of makeup.   
“What?” Diego asked. Suddenly Vanya turned her head over to their direction.  
“Heads down!” Five whisper shouted. The others obeyed but looked confused.  
“Why? What the hell is going on?” Diego snapped impatiently.  
“No fucking way” Ben’s eyes widened.  
“What!” Diego shouted.  
“Vanya” Five hissed.  
“Vanya? Wait… what the hell is she doing here?” growled Diego.  
“Working” Klaus stated the obvious adding to his brothers’ annoyance.  
“Nah ah, I’m getting her the hell out of here” Diego got up to make his way over and Five went to follow until Ben pulled them both back by their arms.  
“Be cool guys, she’s an adult it wouldn’t be fair for us to show her up” Ben tried to reason.  
“Show her up?! She shouldn’t be here” Five stated firmly.  
“Guys…” Klaus caught their attention.

Vanya was serving a man with a thick black beard, a strong build and tattoos, he was clearly in around his mid-thirties and even more clearly, he was hitting on her. It was in her job description to be polite to all customers and serve them as much as they asked for even when they had drunk way too much. It started off with little compliments and small talk, he asked her about her day and told her she looked beautiful. At first, he seemed nice but as the night progressed, he became pushy and she began to feel intimidated. He talked about taking her back to his place at the end of the night where they could get to know each other in a more private setting. He wanted her phone number and her address; he offered to buy her a drink and drive her home. Vanya made it clear as day that she wasn’t interested but he wouldn’t budge. If it wasn’t for the endless number of customers surrounding the bar she’d have confided in her manager and told him that she was feeling uncomfortable, he’d have understood.   
“Another pint little lady” He ordered. Vanya smiled polity and served him his drink. She was trying to talk to his as little as possible.  
“That’s two dollars seventy-five sir” He handed her a twenty-dollar bill.  
“Keep the change beautiful, buy yourself some makeup or whatever the hell you women spend all your money on” he winked, again, Vanya just smiled politely. She then looked down at her watch only to realise that her shift was almost over.  
“Get yourself home kid” said her boss who came over and patted her on the back, “Keep safe, call me if you have any trouble on your way home” He smiled. Her boss was a man in his late forties, while he encouraged her to wear revealing clothing and said ‘it’s better for business; he was a nice guy.   
“Thanks sir” Vanya smiled shyly. He laughed.  
“I told you already, call me Keith” He ruffled her hair and she giggled. The man with the black beard didn’t look impressed.  
“Night Keith” She smiled as she exited the bar.

“Where’s she going?” Five whispered over to Diego as they secretly spied on her hiding their faces behind a drink’s menu.  
“I don’t know but that dude she was talking to is following her out” Diego said agitatedly as he jumped out of his seat.   
“Hell no!” Klaus shouted. The four brothers followed their sister and the man with the black beard outside only to witness the man grab a fist full of their little sisters’ ass- Vanya pushed him away aggressively with a look of disgust. The man then grabbed a hold of her arm and began dragging her towards a dark ally way. Vanya kneed him right in the privets and he let go and bowed over in pain just before Five arrived and punched him in the nose. Ben wrapped his arms around Vanya from behind possessively and Klaus gripped onto her arm. Meanwhile, Diego and Five beat the shit out of the man and then left him bleeding out on the pavement. The four… well five if you include Vanya being forcefully dragged in, jumped into Diego’s car and he sped off away from the crime scene.  
“What the hell!” Vanya shouted.  
“What the hell? What the hell was you doing there Vanya?!” Diego growled.  
“Working…” She sassed.  
“In a night club. Have you any idea what could have happened if we weren’t there just now?” He interrogated.  
“Umm excuse me but I had the situation under control” She told him.  
“Oh, did you!” Five yelled.  
“Yeah actually, I did!” She snapped back.  
“Guys enough!” Ben yelled over the lot of them. “Diego pull up at that twenty-four-hour café and we’ll talk this out properly” He ordered.

“Ok now everyone is calm, and is going to stay calm. Let’s talk” Ben started.  
“What were you even doing there?” Vanya asked them. “Were you following me? God you’re so weird”   
“No, we weren’t following you. We came out to enjoy our night off only to find out little sister dressed like some cheap ass prostitute getting hit on by a guy twice her size” Diego told her. Vanya would take offence to the prostitute insult but she knew they were right, she hated how she was expected to dress on the job but it didn’t mean anything. Whether she likes it or not, she can wear whatever she wants she’s a grown woman for fuck sake.   
“I was working” She mumbled.  
“Why can’t you just get a job at a café or something, why would you choose to work surrounded by drunks while its pitch-black outside?” Five questioned.  
“Because I already have a day time job”   
“Then why are you working nights?” Klaus asked softly. She didn’t want to admit that she was struggling, she didn’t want them to think she couldn’t handle herself on her own but she figured screw it, loads of people work two jobs. Its nothing to be ashamed of.  
“Well obviously because I need the extra money” She tried to sound confident. Five shook his head disapprovingly and Bens eyes softened.  
“Vanya, if you need help with money why didn’t you just come to one of us?” He asked pityingly; she hated this.  
“Because I don’t need your money!” She snapped, “I’m perfectly capable of fending for myself”  
“If you don’t need the money then why you working at a bar?!” Diego snapped back.  
“I didn’t say I don’t need money, I said I don’t need YOUR money. God, this is exactly why I left. What are you on some sort of domestic power trip or something? Does me being dependant on you make you feel better about yourself? I told you already, I can take care of-” Five cut her off,  
“Yeah you can take care of yourself, we know but can you hear me out for?” Five continued.  
“Vanya, you’re a beautiful girl, we see how men look at you. Is it so bad of us to not like the idea of you being alone at night around drunken idiots?” Vanya groaned.  
“I don’t need your money”  
“Fine” Diego said much to Vanya’s surprise.  
“Wait really?”  
“Under one condition. We will get off your back about you working at a bar if you agree not to walk home alone” He tried to compromise. “Either one of us will pick you up or you get a cab. Deal?”  
Vanya considered it for a second. She supposed what they were asking wasn’t too unreasonable considering she’d almost been attacked earlier that day.  
“I’ll take a cab” She decided  
“Suite yourself”


	15. Whipping Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got this idea from a anonymous Tumblr user and I'm a sucker for angst.

The six of the seven Hargreaves children returned to the academy after another mission and stood in number order. Allison was bleeding from her lip, one of their enemies had hit her on the mouth with a firearm before pointing it inside and threatening to shoot her brains out after she tried to rumour them. By now at fourteen years old the whole world were aware of the umbrella academy and each of it’s members individual gifts, this made their mission much harder as it wasn’t uncommon for the criminals to prepare for their arrivals and set out a plan for if they were to try and use their powers. Fortunately, Luther had managed to take out the man who held the fate of his sister’s life by a thread. Klaus had been left than helpful in the mission, he was unable to get useful information out of the dead which would help the mission at hand. Using his combat training he was of course some use to the team but only to a minimal extent. Due to these faults, Ben has to unleash the horror therefore he now stood in the line doused in his victims’ blood. As usual the mission was successful but today it didn’t go perfectly as planned. Weather the mission was successful or not, Reginald didn’t settle for less than perfect. Three of the now five members of The Umbrella Academy were giddy with adrenaline. Diego, Allison, Klaus stood impatiently trying not to laugh from all of the excitements. They knew that a scolding was coming but they were used to it by now therefore it only affected them a little. Ben was never giddy after the missions, whether the failed or succeeded he was always miserable as he looked down at his blood-soaked feet. As for Luther, he looked up nervously at Vanya who was peeking over from the banister, without even looking everyone including Reginald knew she was there, she always was after the mission. Her gut was always filled with anxiety as she’d wait impatiently by the window hoping for their return terrified that they wouldn’t.   
“Number seven! This doesn’t concern you!” Reginald barked without even looking up to see if she was actually there, he didn’t need too. With that her siblings quietened down and Vanya left to her room.  
“This is unacceptable!” Reginald started, “I’m sure that none of you are satisfied with your performance from today am I correct?”   
“Yes sir” Luther said and Ben whispered. As for Klaus and Diego, they seemed to be having their own privet conversation.  
“I said, am I correct?!” He barked.  
“Yes sir” The whole of The Umbrella Academy near-yelled and stood to attention.  
“And who’s responsible for this?” He asked.  
“Me sir” Luther looked down shamefully.  
“A team is only as good as its leader, I expected more from my number one” He scolded, Diego rolled his eyes at this but thankfully Reginald was too focused on Luther to notice. “You have made a fool out of me, your team and the Umbrella Academy as a whole, I am deeply disappointed in all of you.” Klaus then whispered something into Diego’s ear causing him to snigger.  
“Need I give you extra training number four?!” Reginald threatened.  
“No sir” Klaus looked down avoiding his angry gaze.  
“Number one I wish to see you in my office. As for the rest of you, you are dismissed” Reginald ordered.   
“Luther” Allison put her hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ll be ok” He assured with a worried smile and gently wiped the blood from her lip with some tissue paper; they both knew that it was a lie but for completely different reasons. None the less, Allison nodded and followed her father’s orders. The scolding was enough to knock all of their moods.

“A-Allison” Vanya hesitated.  
“What?!” She yelled at her sister; she didn’t mean to make her flinch by Vanya always came to her at the most inconvenient times.  
“I-I umm was just wondering if you could help me with the geometry homework, it’s just I don’t really understand it” Allison rolled her eyes and grew annoyed.  
“Are you kidding me?! Vanya we just got back from a mission and now Luther is going to be punished for our mistakes” Vanya bit her lip nervously “you’ve been here all day so if you don’t understand it then you should’ve gone and asked mom. Now leave me alone. I’m tired, the day has been tough enough as it is.” Allison shoved passed her sister and exited to her bedroom.   
“D-Diego?” Vanya stuttered.  
“W-what do y-you want” He groaned, her siblings were always agitated and dismissive towards Vanya when they got back from a mission. They’d never admit it but they were always jealous that Vanya got to stay home. Of course, her siblings preferred it this way where their little sister was safe and remained untouched but it didn’t change the fact that they wanted what she had- that being time for hobbies and simply an easier life.   
“Did the mission go badly?” she near whispered hesitantly. He sneered bitterly.  
“Like d-dad said, it-its none of your concern” And like Allison he shoved past her and retreated to his room. Vanya grew anxious.

“Dad please!” Luther begged.  
“Enough! You know the rules and practices we carry out in this house. Perhaps this will motivate you to do better as both a leader and a hero” Reginald told him.  
“But she has nothing to do with it, please dad it’s my fault, punish me”   
“I am punishing you. This seems to be the most effective way to teach you a lesson considering you have a much higher pain tolerance due to your ability’s and we can’t risk your teammates becoming injured because it will affect their performance. Pogo, go and retrieve Number Seven. Grace, go and occupy the children.” Reginald ordered.  
Pogo hesitated but finally spoke. “As you wish”  
“Dad-”  
“Silence!”  
Pogo returned back to Reginald’s office with Vanya slightly cowering behind him. This wasn’t the first time that she’d been called in to receive a punishment for her sibling’s mistakes but none the less she was never prepared for what was to come. Part of her blamed herself believing that if she’d been born with powers like she was supposed to then her brothers and sister wouldn’t have to work so hard. Another part her wanted to stand up for her self and confront her father and tell him that it is unfair that she’d be disciplined for something she has no control over but she was too scared. She figured that after seeing Allison with a bust lip and Ben covered in blood it was about time to take one for the team… even if she wasn’t part of it. Luther looked over at her but when she looked back at him, he lowered his head avoiding eye-contact. It was near impossible to look at the face of his frightened sister before him. Pogo exited the room.  
“Number Seven, do you have any idea why I called you here?” Reginal asked the small girl.  
“No sir” She whispered timidly.  
“It seems that my Number One here has failed to ensure that his team do the best they can in relation to being responsible for the fate of the world. While I understand that this is not your doing, you must understand that I need to make a practical and affective decision in order to be sure that this doesn’t happen again.” He told her. “Do you think that it is fair for you to bare the brunt of your shameful brother’s wrongdoings?”  
“No sir” She hesitated fidgeting with a loose piece of thread hanging from the cuff of her blazer. Reginald pulled out a chair from his desk and placed it in the centre of his office, he then fetched his cane and placed it on his desk.   
“Stand behind the chair, bend forward and lift the back of your dress” He demanded. She obeyed wordlessly as usual while tears gathered in her eyes. As she gripped onto the back of the chair with such force that her fist turned white, she began to tremble and braced herself for the first hit. Reginald snatched his cane from his desk and purposely held it for several seconds allowing the tension within the room to build up to the point that he could here Vanya sniffle and see Luther’s eyes become glazed over. He wanted him to feel as guilty as possible. Reginald raised his cane then forcefully wacked it onto the girl’s backside. He did it a second time but by then Vanya was in floods of tears knelt down on her knees. Her snotty cries were loud and open mouthed, she wailed like a young child throwing a tantrum. Luther kept his eyes focused on his shoes. A few tears escaped his eyes. He was overtaken by guilt. He always saw himself as the ‘big brother’ and made it his responsibility to protect not only The Umbrella Academy but also and especially his frail little sister who definitely needed the most looking after. They all saw her as the baby of the family because not only was she powerless but she was also incredibly little and skinny. She was also shy and timid. These traits made Luther incredibly protective over her. Right now, he was not only unable to protect her but he was the one responsible for her suffering, he hated himself.   
“Number Seven! Calm yourself at once!” Reginal yelled and grabbed her by she arms positioning her back to the original position. He went on to hit her a third time and again, she fell to her knees in agony. Reginald scowled.  
“Number One, as your sister is being un co-operative I demand that you restrain her.”  
“Dad please. I’ve learnt my lesson. I think she’s had enough” He hiccupped. His heart broke at the sight of his little sister wailing on the floor.   
“Would you prefer to punish her yourself?” He asked rhetorically. Quickly he followed his dad orders, lifting his sister from the floor and holding her in place firmly. As he did, Reginald proceeded to beat his daughter while she screamed in agony and kicked her legs unable to hold herself. Reginald spanked her twelve more times then decided that was enough. At the end Vanya flew into her brother’s arms and cried into his chest. He held her for several seconds while she attempted to calm herself. He kissed her on the forehead and wiped a tear from his cheek, he was Number One. He wasn’t supposed to cry. He was supped to be the strong one, the glue that held his siblings together not one who cries openly and puts his sibling in a vicious state of distress.   
“This is your own fault Number One. You are the one responsible for your sister’s pain and I hope this motivated you to do better in the future. You are both dismissed” He told them. As they went to leave, he warned “If you tell the others then I will have you punish your sister yourself next time.”

Grace had taken the other siblings outside on a nature walk to avoid them witnessing or overhearing the terrible ordeal. This allowed Luther to lead his little sister back to her room smoothly and apologise properly.   
“I’m so sorry” He told her, hugging her tightly.   
“Not your fault” She cried.  
“Yeah, it is” He told her firmly.  
“No, it’s not. It’s dad’s fault. I hate him!” She cried out louder. He hushed her before continuing.  
“It’s not dad’s fault. You don’t hate him” He tried to comfort.  
“Yes, I do. I hate him I hate him” Vanya knew that her brother like the rest of them was brainwashed. Him more than the others. She already expected that he’d defend dad and blame himself but she couldn’t hold it against him. Luther sighed.  
“I promise, we’ll do better. I won’t put you in that position again” He assured. He didn’t make promises that he couldn’t keep. Even if he tried, he knew he’d be unable to allow his dad to lay his cane on his sister again. The sound of her screaming out in pain was traumatising as well as heart-breaking, he wouldn’t allow this to happen again.


	16. Not Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this. it would be really cool if you wrote where something like was going on and the rest of the academy realized how terrible they treated Vanya. Or where Vanya has a learning disorder
> 
> -Lovelyhanna13  
(The second prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I really didn't mean for this to come out as so over the top and dramatic but what can I say, its my thing. lmao. I struggled a lot in school when I was younger and I always felt embarrassed and singled out. My grades flew up when I started reading books and sometimes even writing for fun and recently I just got an A* on my course work so I've improved a lot over the years but even now I have trouble with spelling. This one-shot is very dramatic and takes the concept to extremes but I tried to keep it honest. Enjoy!

Vanya knew better than anyone what it was like to feel useless, weak… stupid. By around the age of six she and her siblings had come to terms with the idea and inevitable fact that Vanya was nothing more than ordinary. By the age of nine Vanya developed self-consciousness over her height and physical strength. She was small and skinny while her sibling was tall with a strong build. She couldn’t throw a punch, kick someone in the jaw or even rugby tackle someone to the floor. Luther, Diego and Allison used to tease her, tell her that the only good she’d be in a fight was by ankle biting due to the fact that by this point she was significantly shorter than them. Small, ordinary and weak. She was born and remained this way. Her siblings had learnt to run before she could even walk.  
At nine years of age Reginald came to the conclusion that she had a learning disability. Stupid. It wasn’t too much of a shock to her. She always knew deep down that she was academically behind her siblings but she always hoped that she’d catch up. When she was little and Grace would read to her seven children Vanya always struggled to keep up and understand the stories. Her siblings however would be engaged in the stories and ask questions. Vanya would only smile as if she wasn’t hiding the fact that she was completely lost. Maths came easy to Five. Five could count past a thousand by the time he was two; undeniably he was a child prodigy. Luther’s speciality was science, he was always fascinated by physics and space. He could tell you the whole of the periodic table without the slightest of hesitation. Ben was the reader; you could name any book and he’d tell you the author and Klaus had a talent for learning new languages. As for Diego and Allison, well they were in no way academically extraordinary but they never had any trouble keeping up. This was yet another thing that strengthened the wedge between Vanya and her siblings.   
The Hargreeves siblings were all very aware of Vanya’s struggles but they never really considered how they affected her emotionally. While they were all the same age, it was the worst kept secret that they all saw Vanya as the youngest like they saw Luther as the oldest. Luther never meant to upset her but he’d often unintentionally talk down to Vanya, talk to her the same way he saw her. As his baby sister. He didn’t mean to make her feel stupid, he didn’t even know that he was doing it. He never thought twice about how it made her feel because that’s the way he’d always spoken to her, how they all had. Whether she liked it or not she was the youngest, younger than them in all aspects.  
Sometimes when she’d try and join a conversation and ask what they were talking about but her siblings would tell her it doesn’t matter because she wouldn’t understand. She had problem with memory. They would ask her if she’d remembered to wash her hands before meals or taken her medicine, they would be proud if she had but this only made her feel worse about herself. They’d be proud of her for answering basic math equations or managing to read a whole paragraph while only stumbling on few words. Their approval for the most unremarkable things made her feel different in a bad way because they didn’t treat each other this way. For the bar to be set so low for her to the point that remembering to wash her hands was considered an achievement was plain humiliating. Again, the Hargreeves siblings didn’t know that she felt this way and she was too embarrassed to tell them. It made her depressed to the point that she considered suicide on a number of occasions. What’s the point in living when everyone sees you and a helpless imbecile? She always wanted to be special but not in this context. She’d silently cry each night dwelling on unchangeable issues and self-hatred. She didn’t ask to be the way she is. She hated herself every time she misspelt a word. She hated herself every time she answered a question wrong or forgot something. She hated that nobody knew but despite everything she was too proud to tell. She wished that her siblings understood the way they made her feel, small and stupid. She wanted them to stop. Allison knew that whenever she’d compliment Vanya, she’d get shy and embarrassed but she always assumed it was out of modesty so continued to tease unaware of the emotional damage that she’d cause.   
Reginald had no filter, he made it very clear that he saw his daughter as stupid. He’d mock her school work and single her out to read or answer questions in class. He was never any good when it came to assuring her self-worth. He would assign her work that was intended for younger children, much easier than what her siblings would be learning. He was never proud, never handed out compliments… well not to her. It is unknown why but Reginald enjoyed taunting his daughter for his own amusement. Sometimes he’s asked her to read her work out in front of the class and it made her siblings heart ache, not in a sad way but in a way in which they found her adorable. Vanya found this extremely condescending. She didn’t want be viewed as their little baby sister, she wanted to be equal. Vanya wished that her siblings would talk to her, like talk to her properly. She isn’t stupid. She’s very insightful and has astounding self-awareness. She struggles academically and sometimes it takes a little longer for her to understand something but that doesn’t make her stupid. She isn’t merely a child with little to no knowledge about the world around them. She wished that someday they’d come to realise this.   
But still… in her eyes she was stupid. She was in everyone’s eyes. As supportive as they were of her learning disabilities, sometimes her siblings would tease. They would sometimes talk using big words that they knew she wouldn’t understand and snigger at her confusion… it didn’t take long for Vanya to realise that this was intentional and that they were actually laughing at her. Throughout the days Vanya would plaster on a fake smile and laugh along, it wasn’t until lights out when she’d cry herself to sleep. Tonight, would be no exception. She and her siblings were thirteen now.  
“Number Seven!” Reginald called out her name for the third time in a row, brining her back to reality from her train of thoughts. Her brothers and sister giggled.  
“I umm- sorry” She mumbled as her cheeks turned crimson red. She felt as though she was in a daze.   
“I asked what is two thirds of thirty-six” He asked. Vanya hesitated and tried counting on her figures to help construct an answer but after about twenty seconds she was aware that everyone was waiting for her response. She then instead tried working it out on a blank sheet of paper.  
“Any day now would be nice” He groaned sarcastically.  
“one-hundred and… six, no eight then multiplied by two?” She asked timidly. The others laughed. Not in a malicious way but she couldn’t have been further from the correct answer.  
“How on earth did you come to that conclusion!” Reginald yelled. Vanya shrieked. The others had stopped laughing now but instead looked at her with pity.  
“I umm, well three times thirty-six is uh” She looked down at her calculations “One-hundred and eight but you asked for two thirds…” She bit her lip to stop it from wobbling. Klaus just wanted to give her a hug.  
“You complete imbecile, utterly useless is what you are. Number Six, two thirds of thirty-six” Reginald asked.  
“twenty-four sir” He answered immediately. Klaus nudged Vanya’s side lightly with his shoulder and whispered “Don’t worry V, that was a pretty tough question. Well done for trying your best” Vanya just gave him a shy smile in return. It was true that she found the question tough but she knew that Klaus only said so to make her feel better. 

After their last lesson of the day the Hargreeves sat down in their assigned seats to eat dinner. Five and Ben noticed that Vanya seemed out of it. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was about to cry and she kept looking down at her lap. She began lazily pushing her food around the plate with a folk. She then distracting herself by piling up her food but not once brining it to her mouth. Ben lightly tapped her under the table on her thigh and whispered-  
“Remember what we talked about? We don’t play with our food now do we?”   
Vanya shook her head then placed her folk down. She went back to looking down at her lap.  
“Number Seven! Pick up your folk and eat!” Her father yelled. She flinched then obeyed wordlessly. She felt as though she was in the depths of depression, she had no appetite but less energy to argue.  
Ben and Five decided that Vanya was probably just having a bad day. That night Five gave her a kiss on the forehead and bidded her goodnight. The next day Vanya hopelessly looked down at her homework, a literacy worksheet. The ‘third grade’ label at the top mocked her because even as a thirteen-year-old she couldn’t understand the first question. She’d hoped that today would be better than the last but so far, she’d had little luck. It wasn’t until they dripped onto the page that she realised tears were running from her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She can’t take this anymore. Luckily for her the Umbrella Academy were in training so nobody was around to witness her miniature breakdown.

By dinner time she’d calmed herself down. She sat once again in her assigned seat but still she didn’t have the stomach for food. She was still feeling out of it, she hadn’t had much sleep that night prior. Everything was just getting too much for her to handle and each day her self-hatred grew and grew to the point she couldn’t bare to look at her own reflection. She pushed her food around her plate until once again Ben told her to stop playing around and eat only this time, he got a glare in response. He has no authority over her, he has no right to tell her what she can and can’t do and she was sick of always feeling inferior to literally everyone. Ben and Five exchanged a confused and concerned glance from across the table.  
“Vanya, dad’s going to be mad if he looks over” Five whispered in her ear. Vanya just ignored him and continued on with what she was doing. Ironically it was rare of her to ignore her siblings, it was unheard of that she’d even ignore Five.   
“Vanya sweetie, stop playing with your food and eat up” Grace told her in a motherly voice. She ignored her also.  
“Number Seven! You will do as you’re told!” Reginald demanded from the other side of the table. She finally listened and began eating although everything tasted tasteless, nothing but textures. She wasn’t in the mood to eat. She wasn’t in the mood to do anything. After dinner she returned to her room leaving the door ajar and took a second look at her literacy worksheet. As Luther happened to be walking by, she scrunched up the homework in frustration and threw it at the wall.  
“Vanya?” He asked as he entered her room. She didn’t reply so instead he picked up the paper and began reading through it.   
“Oh, you see here-” he started, placing the homework back on the desk “You spell Wednesday with a silent ‘d’, Remember when we talked about that?” He asked but she blanked him; he continued. “And you spelt day as b-a-y” He picked up a pen and corrected her mistakes. “Ok so the question is asking you about the text above it”  
“I don’t care” She mumbled; she didn’t want to do this right now. Luther sat down on her bed.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Nothing”  
“Don’t give me that. You have been acting out of it all day, now tell me” He commanded.  
“No”   
“Vanya” He warned.  
“Just leave me alone!” She lashed out in frustration.  
“Excuse me?”   
“I said leave me alone” She said slowly.  
“I will not be spoken to like that, especially not from you” He scolded.  
“Why especially not from me!? Why am I so different to everyone else?” She was on the verge of tears. Luther was a little taken aback from the question and want sure how to respond.  
“b-because, I don’t know. I’m your big brother, I’m only trying to help you” He placed a hand on her shoulder which she quickly slapped away.  
“No, you’re not! The only remarkable thing about me is that we’re the same age remember. S-stop trying t-to, just stop!” She yelled. A few tears fell from her eyes. The yelling caught the attention of Allison and Diego who came to see what was going on.  
“Vanya” Allison approached her with sad eyes. “Come on, don’t cry” She said softly.   
“W-what’s g-going on?” Diego stuttered.  
“She’s a bit worked up over her homework” Luther whispered.  
“No, I’m not!” She yelled tearfully “I’m worked up because of you, because of all of you!” She cried.  
“W-what do y-you mean?” Diego asked.  
“I don’t like the way you all treat me”   
“What do you mean Vanya, how do we treat you?” Allison asked softy as Klaus, Five and Ben entered her room.  
“Like I’m stupid. Like I’m younger than you. I don’t like it” She sobbed.  
“Vanya, we don’t-” Ben started but she cut him off.  
“Yes, you do!” The siblings exchanged worried glances among themselves.  
“But you’re our ickle Van Van” Klaus unsuccessfully tried lightning the mood, it only made her cry harder. Diego scowled at him.  
“What Klaus meant to say was that we’re only trying to help you. We didn’t mean to upset you” Five told her sympathetically.   
“We’re always trying to make you feel better about yourself” Allison added.  
“What, by congratulating me on the stupidest of things, by always talking to me like a child. You make me feel insignificant. You all treat me like an imbecile but the worst part is that you think I’m too stupid to notice” She ranted.  
“We don’t think you’re stupid” Five said firmly. He even looked offended. “Dad is cruel, we were only trying to reassure you that we don’t agree with him.” He tried to reason.  
“And we congratulate you because we’re proud. We know that you struggle but you always try your best. We don’t mean to make you feel stupid.” Ben butted in. Klaus went over and pulled her into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell us you felt like this” He asked her.  
“b-b-because I’m embarrassed. I feel stupid” She cried, hiding her face in her brother’s chest unable to face them.   
“Aww Vanya, we’re your family you don’t have to feel embarrassed around up” Luther petted her on the arm softly.  
“I’m sorry” She whispered.  
“None of that” Klaus whispered into her ear. Luther stepped up and took charge.  
“Ok, how about we give Vanya some space to calm down” It sounded like a question but it wasn’t. They each obeyed wordlessly, even Diego surprisingly. Once their siblings had left the room Luther proceed their previous conversation.  
“Would you like some help with your homework. It’s ok If you don’t but I’m happy to” He smiled reassuringly. She was much calmer now. Her face was not a little red and blotchy but she’d cleared the tears with her sleeve.   
“I- umm. Isn’t it stupid that I can’t figure out work that’s intended for third graders?” She laughed coldly.  
“Not at all. You’re not stupid Vanya, not in the slightest. There is more to being smart then being good at school work” He told her.   
“Like what?” She questioned sceptically.   
“Lots of things” And he began listing them accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very busy with course work but I'm trying to write whenever I can find the time.


	17. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe a chapter where vanya attempts suicide as a teen and her sibling find her?
> 
> -seraphina122106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, it's dramatic.

“Grab that box there” Reginald pointed over at a large wooden box filled with the what Vanya could only assume was training equipment but she wouldn’t really know what that consists of considering she’s rarely present for the combat sessions. Today Reginald has called over Vanya to help him set up for today’s Umbrella Academy training. Most of the time he’d dismiss her as soon as the session started but every now and again, he’d have her stand by and take notes. Today he simply wanted help with moving whatever was in these boxes from one room to another. She bent down to get a grip of it only it was too heavy for her to lift but she’d try anyway. After some struggling, she managed to pick it up even though the weight of it was already making her skinny little arms give out.  
“Well hurry up, we don’t have all day” Reginald scolded her for the speed it took her to complete this task or more accurately, lack of.   
“Where do you want it” She asked him timidly, her frail legs shaking under the boxes weight. As Reginald opened his mouth to respond, suddenly Vanya lost her grip and her arms gave out. She managed to dodge the box from falling onto her foot except now its content was scattered all over the floor.  
“You useless child!” Reginald barked in frustration “have you no sense? You are a shameful excuse of a girl. Useless!” He yelled.   
“I-I’m sorry” Vanya apologised, tears threatening to spill.   
“Sorry? You’re always sorry” He got in her face.  
“I-I didn’t mean to” she tried to explain while taking some weary steps back. In the time it took Vanya to grow worries a harsh hand slapped her across the face. Vanya cowered backwords some more afraid of what her father would do next.  
“Go to your room.” He ordered bluntly with little to no emotion. She obeyed wordlessly.

It wasn’t uncommon that Reginald raised a fist to his littlest daughter. Her brother and sister didn’t know. She was too scared to tell them. Not only scared of what her father would do but scared of how they’d react; would they even care? Perhaps they’d just laugh and tell her the same thing as her inner voice, she deserved it. Vanya knew that it was an irrational fear as her siblings had never laid a hand on her but she even worried that they might even see this as permission to hurt her themselves. If their father could do it then surely they could too. Reginald never actually told her not to tell anyone but he didn’t need to, his cold glare was enough to silence the idea. Vanya walked to her bedroom like she was told to. She sat alone with her thoughts. All dad had asked her to do was carry a box. It was the most minor of tasks yet she couldn’t even do that right. It always cheered her up whenever Reginald asked for her assistance, it made her feel useful but clearly she wasn’t. She figured that even an ordinary person would have been capable of so much more than herself. She wasn’t ordinary, she was less than. Now at fifteen years old she was below the average height. She and Allison were once the same size and there was even a time that Ben was shorter than her but those days were gone. They were all tall now, tall and strong and she’d never felt smaller. That night once she was sure dad would be asleep, she was woken by the racket her siblings were making from Allison’s bedroom.

“Klaus what the hell are you wearing?” Ben groaned.  
“Oh, this old this” Klaus swirled, the loose bottom of Allison’s skirt fluttering as he did. Ben just rolled his eyes.  
“Are you high?” Allison asked him.  
“Always sis, always”  
“Hey will you guys shut up, you’re going to wake up dad” Diego complained.  
“Ok, are we ready to go?” Luther asked nervously, inhaling a breath. Whenever he and his siblings would sneak out, he was always the most afraid of getting caught. He claimed that he only went along with them because he’s their leader and is supposed to be the one looking out for them but his siblings all knew that he got just as much of a rush from sneaking out and breaking the rules as they did. Not only that but even Luther needed some down time away from the mansion every now and then after a tough day of training.   
“Wait, should I get Vanya?” Ben asked them.  
“Are you kidding me?” Diego replied “We’ve had a long day can you really be bothered with her tagging along?”   
“Bit mean” Allison commented although she didn’t seem to care.  
“No Diego’s right, it’s too dangerous for her to be out at this time” Luther told them.  
“She’ll be with us” Ben argued.  
“Enough! I’m tired and I can’t be bothered babysitting. Let’s go” Diego commanded leaving no room to argue. He began taking lead, grabbing a high Klaus by the wrist and leading him to their escape route. 

Vanya scoffed from her bedroom. Babysit? Oh please, she’d snuck out more times then she could count. They didn’t know this of course; they’d be mad if they did. None the less it still hurt that they’d actively exclude her from their little outing. On the rare occasions that they did invite her along, they as in Klaus and Ben, she was never any trouble. She considered sneaking out herself just to get back at them for not taking her with them but decided against it. Recently her mind had been pre-occupied. She was tired all of the time. She felt numb, lonely, worthless and practically every negative emotion that you could think of. Every night she’d tell herself that it would get better; it never did. She was sick of waiting for things to improve. She’d lost motivation to play her violin so as of now it was in the corner of her room collecting dust. She hadn’t played for three days and even then, she only did so because it was an order given from her father. She was struggling to keep up with her school work also, she couldn’t concentrate. The only thing that she had motivation to do right now was take her life. Her stupid, worthless, miserable, pathetic life; she didn’t want it anymore. Not since Five had gone.

The only thing that had held her from committing suicide was the hope that Five would return, that he’d come and one day take her far away from this dark place like he’d promised. Five was always her protective factor. He was her best friend. She remembered a conversation she overheard similar to the most recent one, one where her siblings didn’t want her to come along. Five had told them that if she isn’t invited then he’d sneak out with her without them. Eventually they gave in and allowed her to come. They didn’t know that she’d overheard that conversation and they acted as if they didn’t even have it. They pretended to be fine with her tagging along. She wondered what else they’d talk about behind her back. Did they insult her, laugh at how weak and pathetic she is? Probably, Vanya concluded. 

She was so lonely. Vanya had so little contact with the outside world. The only people she knew were her father and siblings but even they didn’t seem to acknowledge her existence. It’d not like she could go to school and make friends, dad said that it was out of the question. She wondered what it would be like to have friends, someone to turn to when she felt the way she was feeling now. Stupid, she though. As if she’d have friends. They’d probably tease and spit cruel words her way, perhaps she was better off hidden from the world; sheltered but alone. Her siblings often told her horror stories of the outside world that painted an image of murderers and rapist. They would then mock her over how she wouldn’t be able to defend herself, they did this to ensure she that wouldn’t leave. Surely, they had to know that she wouldn’t stay here forever. But what if the stories were true? What if the only way for someone as small and insignificant as herself to keep safe was hidden in within the walls of the academy? Again, she’d been outside plenty of times but every time her gut told her that something was amiss. She did it as her own little way of rebelling but that didn’t make her any less scared as she stood on the narrow pavement in the pitch black and freezing air too scared to take a single step further from the academy. 

As of now she sat in her bed, cold and alone. She didn’t want to be here anymore and the hope of her brother’s return was vanishing. Her nightmares had become her reality, she truly was alone in this cold, dark world. Nobody to turn to, nowhere to go. She was stuck in an endless loop of loneliness and depression. She felt as though she was screaming in a room full of hundreds of people yet not one would care enough to acknowledge her. She felt as if she was drowning, like the weight of the world was holding her under and her siblings were just inches away but not one cared enough to help her up. She had always been beneath the water, drowning in hurt and sorrow before her family’s eyes. They didn’t care about her, nobody cared about her. Not now Five is gone. She began to tear up and god, she hated herself for it. Her small frame began to shake as sobs overtook her body. She hates herself. It’s not fair. She wished that she could be one of those people who’d wake up in the morning and automatically feel good in themselves. Why did she have to be so sad all of the time? She didn’t even need a reason for feeling the way she does. A doctor might suggest that she’d depressed but she’d sure it’s just who she is. A sad, pathetic, lonely waste of a person with no hope of overcoming these feelings of self-doubt and worthlessness. She broke down. She’s tired of trying, tired of living. She doesn’t want to be here anymore. She looked down at her wrist, at the faded scars, memories of the darkest moments in her life but also proof that she still had the slightest control over the pain she feels inside. Nobody can take that from her. Five had tried; Five talked her out of her sinister habit and made her promise she’d never raise a blade to her wrist again. But Five had promised her that she’d never be alone, that he’d always be there and one day take her far away where they could live happily ever after. Five had broke that promise and therefor so could she. 

Vanya made her way to the bathroom and took a long hard look at her reflection in the mirror. Too skinny, too short, too average. She hated her reflection; it only fused her flame of self-hatred. A tear escaped her watering eyes. Today was the day. She turned on the bath taps and watched the water in the bath rise. She didn’t let the water get deep; she didn’t have time for that. She grabbed a razor blade from the cabinet then climbed into the tub fully clothed in her pyjamas. Dad would be mad at her except she wouldn’t be here anymore to get yelled at… or worse. She’d be gone; she smiled tearfully at the concept. She’d be gone. 

“Shh” Luther hushed his siblings as they made their way back through the window that they had used to sneak out.  
“Whatever heather” Klaus sang jollily. He was in the crossfires of sugar rush and tripping. Once Luther had climbed through the window, he offered Allison his hand and helped her up. He then offered his hand to Diego except his brother pushed him away mumbling something along the lines of ‘I don’t need your help’. He was always stubborn like that, even when they were little kids. Klaus and Ben were the last through the window.   
“Let’s get to bed before anyone notices we were gone” Luther whispers.  
“Idiot, someone would have noticed by now” Diego mumbled.   
“Bed” Luther ordered in a stern but hush tone. Diego bit his tongue; he was too tired right now to argue with his ‘big brother’. Instead like Klaus and Ben he made his way to his room.   
“Goodnight Allison” Luther smiled.  
“Night Lu” She wrapped her arms around him, kissed him on the cheek then made her way back to bed. Luther blushed but kept his head down to hide it while he exited the room. Two, three, four- no Five and Six… Luther had just one more sibling to check on before he went to sleep. Ever since he’d lost Five, he made a habit of checking to make sure all his siblings were here and safe before he went to sleep each night. The thought of losing another person so important to him was terrifying. He blamed himself for Five leaving. He knew deep down that there was nothing that he could have done but even so, his main job as number one was to make sure everyone and everything was in check. Maybe Five wouldn’t have left if only he’d done a better job at convincing him against time-travel before dad gave him the ok. With one sibling down, none of them were prepared to lose another. He tip-toes over to Vanya’s bedroom door, opened it ever so slightly and peeked through. His intentions were to do this as quietly as possible as he assumed that she’d be asleep by now.   
In all honesty Luther did feel a pang of guilt for leaving his sister out but his arrogance dominated him, he believed that he knew the word well enough to assume it wasn’t a safe place for his petite little sister. Of course, he and the rest of his remaining siblings would be there to protect her if they were to be confronted by one of their many enemies but even so, mistakes happen and sometimes people end up getting hurt. Either Vanya could get hurt or someone else while trying to protect her, he wasn’t willing to risk it. Luther looked over at her bed but found it was empty.  
“Vanya?” He whispered once he was convinced that she definitely wasn’t there. He didn’t get a response. He tried again a second time but still… nothing. He inhaled a deep breath and tried to think rationally. Perhaps she was downstairs waiting for Five to return or maybe she just went to use the bathroom. The bathroom was closest so he might as well begin his search from there. He walked along the corridor until suddenly Klaus seemingly came out of nowhere, walking into him.  
“Klaus” Luther hissed. “I thought I said bed”  
“Relax number one” He said in a mocking tone “I’m just going to the bathroom” Klaus went to open the door only to find that it was locked. Klaus then barged into the door which did literally nothing.  
“Fantastic, I’ve been defeated by a fucking door” Klaus complained only half joking.   
“It’s locked?” Luther questioned but without giving his brother time to respond he continued talking. “Vanya? You in there?” He half yelled while knocking on the door.  
“Vanya?” Klaus asked.  
“Yeah, she’s not in her bedroom”  
“Hey V? you in there?” Klaus shouted. Still, no reply.  
“Guys what’s going on?” Allison exited her room and asked quietly.   
“Vanya isn’t in her bedroom and the bathroom door is locked from the inside” Klaus informed her.   
“Jesus will everyone shut up!” Diego yelled from his room. The Hargreeves siblings are lucky that they live in a large mansion else their dad would have been woken up by now.  
“Uhh, is everything ok?” Ben emerged from his room.  
“Screw this” Luther mumbled. He then ripped the door from its hinges and his jaw dropped ten feet under.  
“Oh my god!” Allison yelled. The siblings ran over to the littlest of them whom laid unconscious in a bath of crimson. Luckily her face was above the shallow water but that wasn’t enough to clear them of their worries. Vanya’s wrist was cut vertically and bleeding out more by the second. Her pyjamas were soaked in water and blood and the bath looked like a crime scene. Without a second though Diego lifted Vanya into his arms and held her bridal style while Allison inspected her slit wrist. Ben and Luther ran to each of their bedrooms to collect their first aid kits, towels and anything that could be of use to them in this crisis. Meanwhile, Klaus stood holding his little sisters’ tiny hands in his own and fighting back tears. Not one of them even thought to alert their father. Even Luther couldn’t trust him with something as sensitive as this. Ben and Luther placed down towels over the bathroom floor. Diego sat down with his sister securely in his lap and Allison got to work with cleaning and bandaging her bloody wrist. The situation was intense but they were over experienced when it came to first aid and medicine. The cut didn’t look deep enough to do any major, long-lasting damage but it was enough to knock her unconscious. While the cut didn’t look deadly it was clearly a suicide attempt. They could only thank god that the water was shallow enough to keep her head above water. Allison finished off patching up her wound and Diego continued shaking her gently to try and wake her up. In the moments of panic, the reality that their little sister had tried to take her life was yet to properly hit them. For now they were pre-occupied in trying to clear up the mess and dress the damage.

The siblings agreed amongst themselves that it was best one of them stay by Vanya’s bedside for tonight. Tomorrow one of them would fake an illness for both Vanya and themselves to get the day off training to look after her. It was decided that Ben would be the one to watch over Vanya while she slept and fake an illness tomorrow. Being a golden boy, dad would never suspect that he was lying and he was also the most suited for emotional support. After cleaning Vanya up, Allison dressed her in some freshly cleaned pyjamas and Luther carried her to bed. Once everyone was back in their respective rooms the reality of the situation began to set. Vanya had tried to kill herself. She took a razor blade, sliced it across her arm as an attempt to take her life. Dad had prepared the Umbrella Academy for a bunch of things but not this. This was too raw. It wasn’t fair. Their little sister is the sweetest, the kindest. How could someone so soft and loving be so cruel to herself? Her soft voice… shy smile… she shouldn’t feel this way. She’s too pure to feel this way, too innocent; she wouldn’t hurt a fly. She’s the girl who cried when they stepped on ants, the girl who played the most beautiful music on her violin. The girl who hated herself so much that she tried to take her own life. 

Klaus couldn’t sleep, he didn’t want to. He was too worried. How could his sweet baby sister be so cruel to herself. She’d supposed to be the sheltered one. She’s supposed to be the one whom sleeps peacefully each night being ignorant to the dangers that her family attract. He swore he’d always protect her with his life but he never imagined that he’d need to protect her from herself. He couldn’t get the image of his sisters’ unconscious body out of his head. How could she do this? Why would she do this? She has to know how much he and his siblings adore her, how they’d lay their lives on the line to just to know that she’s ok. His thoughts began to race until they stopped at one in particular. Did she know that they’d snuck out? Was she feeling left out, unloved? Surely she must have known that they were only trying to protect her, she had to know that at least. A pang of guilt stabbed him in the chest and suddenly he felt partially responsible for her current condition. 

Diego had never been good with his feelings. Right now, he was devastated, he felt heartbroken and guilty but as usual, he hid it from himself with a mask of anger. It was much easier to convince himself that he was angry rather than to accept sorrow. ‘How could she hurt herself like that, has she no consideration for her family? She is so selfish.’ He tried to convince himself that he believed. He either wanted to punch the wall or hold his sister and put everything into ensuring she understand how much was is loved. She is loved. 

The siblings plan had worked and they had successfully convinced their father of Vanya’s and Ben’s mysterious illness. After all of their schooling and training has been complete, they decided that it was time to confront their sister. She has woken up about an hour ago. Ben had tried to talk to her but she remained a silent as the night. Her eyes darted forward focusing on her door knob, they were glazed over and emotionless. She hasn’t said a word since the incident and Ben was weary to push her with too many questions due to the fact that the situation was so sensitive. The first thing she did when she woke up was look down at her bandaged wrist. She looked disappointed to see that her attempt to take her life had failed.   
“Hi Vanya” Allison greeted softly as she entered the room. Vanya didn’t reply. The rest of her siblings followed behind. Allison took a seat at the foot of her bed. Ben remined sitting on her bedside table. Klaus sat with his back pressed up against her bedroom door and Luther and Diego hovered over her. The sibling hasn’t actually spoken much about what had happened last night and all they had really said was that they’d get together and talk it out after training. Allison gently pushed a loose strand of Vanya’s hair behind her ear so that she wasn’t completely hidden behind her hair.   
“Vanya?” Allison tried again- still she got no reply. Luther then gripped onto her little hand being gentle but firm, he brough it to his mouth and lightly kissed the back of it. Vanya’s eyes started to water and her bottom lip began to tremble; Diego then pulled her into a hug and in a matter of seconds she whimpering loudly in his arms. He hugged her tighter and allowed her to hid her face in his chest. She just cried while he held her securely and the others joined in the hug. They didn’t need to talk, they just needed to be there for her. That’s all she’d ever needed.


	18. Alternative solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative rewrite of the scene when Luther suffocates Vanya and takes her to the soundproof cell. (spoiler; he doesn't lock her in the cell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I haven't been active for a while but I have to prioritise both my education, job and mental health. Seriously, you wouldn't believe how much work I have to do I'm literally losing the will to live lmao. Anyway, here's a new chapter. I know I'm not a very good writer but I had nothing better to do tonight.

“Hello?” Vanya called out weakly from the bottom of the staircase, her voice still trembling as she faced the overwhelming guilt that came with slitting your sisters throat.   
“Vanya” Luther said calmly from the balcony above the staircase. He’d been waiting for her and was actually confused as why it took her so long. He looked down upon the woman who hurt the one person he cared most about in the entire world, his Allison. He was angry but he tried to contain it for the time being, he didn’t want to scare her away. Allison had revealed to him that Vanya had powers and had been the cause for her laying bloody and close to death on the wood of the old cabin floor which belonged to a relative Herold Jenkins. Not long after, Pogo had filled him in on the big family secret. He had told him that Vanya was dangerous which is why their father decided it was best to supress her abilities so that she no longer posed a threat to not only her family but the rest of the world also. It was a shock to say the least but his mind was too focused on Allison’s wellbeing to think anymore into it. Apparently as a young child dad had kept her in a soundproof cell in the basement of the academy where she was unable to use her powers, or so he believed. Luther decided that his methods and actions were not only justified but the only option left. So that’s what he’d do with the girl whom almost killed the woman he cared for more than anyone.   
“Is Alison-”  
“She survives” He respond and then turns to make his way downstairs. He had to be careful to remain calm.  
Vanya gasped, “Oh thank god…” Luther thought she sounded generally relieved but if that was the case then why did she do it in the first place?   
“What happened?” Luther asked.  
Vanya took a second to answer, “We got in an argument… and things got out of control… I didn’t mean to hurt her… please, you have to believe me. She pleaded tearfully.  
“I do” He told her. The tears in her eyes were pulling at his heart strings but once the image on Allison’s unconscious body flashed in his mind, the sympathy disappeared.  
“It was an accident, and I was angry and... it just happened. Could I see her?”  
“She’s resting now, maybe later.” He informed her.   
“Is it ok if I wait here for a bit?” She asked hesitantly   
“Of course, this is your home” As he looked down at her, he knew that part of him meant it but it wasn’t until she began sobbing and he took her into his arms that he struck a sudden realisation. While his initial plan was to suffocate her until she was unconscious, somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He held her close which brought him back to their fourteenth birthday. He remembered how fragile she was that day, how she spent it hidden away in her bedroom. It was the first birthday they celebrated without Five. While he and the rest of the academy were having fun opening hundreds of fans mail, he realised that the littlest of his siblings was absent. He sometimes forgot how left out she must feel, especially on their birthday. He decided to go check on her to see if she was ok but found her crying in the corner of her room clinging to her favourite teddy bear with a red ribbon which Five had gifted her for their thirteenth birthday. When Vanya saw him, she instantly rubbed at her eyes and tried to contain the sobs as her face turned a crimson red and she looked down at the floor as if she was ashamed. He slowly lowered himself beside her, tugged her into his lap and held her close. She cried and she clung to him, allowing herself to be vulnerable which is something their father strictly forbade. He did his best to comfort her that day and convinced her that she was family and this was her home, whether the rest of the world knew that or not.   
As Luther looked down at his little sister now, with her tiny hands clutching at his shirt and holding onto him for dear life, he felt angry all over again; but this time at his self. He noticed that she was having trouble breathing between her sobs so loosened his grip but still held her close. It had been years since they’d last hugged and even longer since he’s last seen her cry. Perhaps he was just used to her but he hadn’t realised how tiny she was against him until now. She hadn’t grown since they were kids… she somehow looked smaller. Perhaps that’s to do with weight loss, he recalled her face being rounder as a child and her stomach not feeling so empty whenever he’s lift her during training. Her hair smelt like a mix of sweet vanilla and cinnamon buns and her presence was calm and welcoming. For a second, he forgot all about the incident between Vanya and Allison and simply enjoyed this moment he shared with his sister.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Vanya repeated over and over in a voice which lacked any sound of hope. “I can’t control it… I’m scared” She cried.   
“It will be ok” He soothed, “I’ll help you; we’ll figure it out together” He promised. She tilted her hair back so she could look up at him with them big dark doe eyes. She feels so small. For a moment she just stands there, enjoying the warmth and safety she felt in her brother’s arms. Luther brings his hand up and gently wipes away her tears with his thumb then proceeds to softly brush the hair out of her face and behind her ear. She hiccups. Luther finally speaks again.  
“I want you to stay at the academy for a while, until you learn how to control your powers. I’ll help you but I don’t want you leaving the manor by yourself until we figure this thing out. If you promise to stay here, I promise to help you the best I can. Do you promise?”  
Vanya didn’t even need to think about it twice before answering, “I promise”.  
“let’s go see if Allison has woken”


	19. Pimp (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m a new reader, but I wanted to let you know that I really enjoy how you write your stories/prompts!!! Also I have an idea for a prompt/story if you’re up to it.
> 
> Could you write one where they’re all teenagers and Vanya starts sneaking out to hang out with her new “boyfriend” aka Leonard and starts doing drugs and drinking. And her siblings find out and are like super overprotective of her, cuz she’s their baby sister. (I love the overprotective siblings trope, especially in this fandom). And maybe Leonard hurts (hurting her/cheating or etc is okay) her or something and she tells her siblings and they maybe (if you’re comfortable with it) beat him up for it.
> 
> -ultimatelyshippingthegays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual abuse, underage, rape, pimping

Vanya used to spend the days studying, practicing her violin and overall wallowing in self pity. Why couldn’t she have had powers like her brothers and sister, it wasn’t fair. One night she became sick of the manor and all it had to offer so snuck out and found herself in a shady area surrounded by dosses, drug misuses and alcoholics. Her first instinct was to turn around and head back home except part of her had been craving this freedom as it was well over due. Not only that but she was fascinated to see how others lived their lives. All Vanya had even known was the academy so this was all new to her. Sure, she’d seen her father drink alcohol before but not once had she witnessed him intoxicated. The only persons she’s ever seen in a non-sober frame of mind was her brother Klaus but still, this was new.   
“Hey there” A boy flashed an award-winning shit eating grin her way and suddenly Vanya grew shy.  
“-I, Um, hi” She greeted awkwardly. The boy in question was in a group of four. She suspected they were a similar age as they only looked to be about fifteen like herself.   
“Haven’t seen you around these parts before, where you from?” He asked her. Vanya wasn’t really sure how to respond to that question, sure, she could tell the truth that she’s actually the daughter of Sir Reginald Hargreeves, an eccentric billionaire and the sister of the world-famous superhero, umbrella academy kids; but who in the right mind would believe that?   
“Oh, I um, I just moved round here.” She lied convincingly. The boy smiled.  
“I’m Herold” he introduced himself.  
“I’m Vanya” She said softly. Being as pure and innocent as she was, she remained completely oblivious to his friend whom were drooling and eying her up and down like a newly cooked steak. Never really leaving the academy led to her never interacting with anyone other than her family, and even that was minimal. That night Herold offered her a drink… and then another. By midnight she could barely string a sentence together.   
“I uh, I” Vanya stumbled with her words. Herold laughed.  
“You what?”  
“I don’t remember…” There was an awkward silence for like ten seconds until Vanya burst into a fit of laughter and went to grab another bottle of beer.   
“Ah ah” Herold laughed, “I think you may have had one too many”   
“Jus’ one moreee” Vanya moaned.  
“As you wish” He laughed some more. Once she has necked half the bottle, one of Herold’s friend’s names Jack came over.  
“Hey, we were going to take this party up to Micks place as his folks are out of town, you coming?” Jack asked the pair who each looked at one another in a way which was almost comical.  
“You in?” Herold asked her.  
“Yeah, yeah I just um... I don’t think I can walk” She began laughing again.  
“Want me to carry you?” Herold asked, only half joking. Vanya considered the offer for a second.  
“I think, I think I’ll just hold onto you” She said.  
That night Vanya lost her innocence. She got so drunk and even a little high to the point she woke up undressed beside Herold feeling sore between her legs. She didn’t know that her drink had been spiked, and even if you told her she wouldn’t know what that meant anyway. Some might have called the incident rape but Herold was the first person who made her feel special, his many compliments and that superficial charm led her to believing that perhaps he was the one. She held onto that and concluded that it must be love. She never felt this way about anyone before. It was new and exciting and made her feel confident and wanted. She decided sleeping with him would be a small price to pay for all she’d get in return, that being his kind words and undivided attention. Besides, she loved him, sleeping together is what lovers do… isn’t it? Anyway, Vanya didn’t know much about sex or anything of that nature, her family had sheltered her from most of the world. 

Vanya’s sneaking out to meet up with Herold and his friends became a regular thing as the months went on. They always seemed to have the same routine whenever they got together, first drink, next sex and finally home. It was an unhealthy loop but Vanya knew little to nothing about relationships and she was enjoying the concept of belonging to someone. As time went by, Herold showed a different side to him, one where he’d get mean and aggressive. The relationship was fun at first but nowadays he seems to be more concerned about getting her drunk and showing her off to his friends then actually showing a single ounce of respect towards her. He told her that she was weak and pathetic and that without him she’d be nothing. He was patronising too, often talking down at her. Vanya had considered leaving him but got rid of that idea concluding that if she wasn’t in a relationship, then her life would go back to being bland and meaningless where she’d be less than a shadow of her superpowered siblings and mean absolutely nothing to nobody. It’s not like she’d be able to find a new boyfriend, who’d want her? Worthless, weak, ordinary little number seven. If she was anything like her sister then maybe it would be different but in reality, she was no better than the dirt you scrape off your shoe. Unaware of her beauty, she believed herself to be ugly, too skinny and too pale. Why couldn’t she look more like Allison? Her sister was growing up to be a beautiful and mature woman. Herold would often tease Vanya for how undeveloped she was, this make her feel ashamed of how she looked. Even so, she did her best to please him to ensure he wouldn’t leave her. She couldn’t be alone again. She understood to some extent that what she was doing and the situations she placed herself in posed a threat but even so, at least people payed attention to her. Boys would often flirt but she shrugged it off as them being friendly, she wasn’t to know any better considering she’d spent most of her life practically locked away with the only boys she’d ever spoken to being her father and brothers (and Pogo). But she did notice that these boys she’d met out in the streets were somewhat different to her brothers. They’d look at her differently to how her brothers did and they spoke to her in a way which was quite charming as if they were trying to impress her. Nobody at home would ever bother trying to impress her, nobody values worthless little number sevens opinion. 

Herold strangely seemed to enjoy watching his friends drool over his girlfriend, it gave him a sick sort of thrill to know that he had something that they wanted. What amused him more was the fact that Vanya was way too naïve and unexperienced to understand that they were flirting with her. The better he got to know her, the easier it become to manipulate and brainwash her. If he wanted to, he’s sure he’d have been able to convince her of literally anything. 

One night Herold accompanied Vanya to Jacks place where he’d play cards and she’d most likely pass out drunk on the sofa. The boys were playing poker and Leonard was dealt some pretty shitty cards which would inhibit his chance of victory. He stupidly gambled all of his money and was now left penniless. This was especially stupid because his father had kicked him out weeks ago so now, he was homeless. He needed his money back. That’s when he came up with a sick and twisted solution. He saw how his friends would drool over little Vanya. Surly if he wanted to he’d be able to convince her that this was normal in relationships, besides, its not like she had anyone in her life who cared about her enough to stop him. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend wearing a dress which was too small to be considered appropriate and decided to give it a shot.   
“So, anyone up for a bit of fun?” Herold asked maliciously to his friends whom sat around the oval table counting their winnings.   
“What do you mean?” Mick asked. Herold gestured over to Vanya and his friends just laughed, assuming it was a joke. Well, all except one.  
“Seriously?” Jack asked, looking both bewildered and excited.  
“Sure, sharing caring” He laughed, taking a burn on his cigarette.   
“What’s the catch?” Jack asked suspiciously.   
“Let’s say one hour, thirty dollars.” Herold grinned. Mick wasn’t laughing anymore.  
“Dude… I mean, aren’t you going to talk to your girlfriend about this first? This isn’t right”   
“You really think id offer without having spoken to her about it first?” Herold asked him, pretending to be offended. Mick shrugged.  
“She’s fine with it, I mean look at her. She’s even dressed for the occasion” He laughed.  
The next morning Vanya woke up feeling the familiar soreness she’d often feel whenever she woke beside Herold, except this was different. She wasn’t beside Herold or in bed and she felt sorer that usual, as if someone… bigger had pleasured himself last night. Whatever was going on, her gut instinct sensed that something was amiss.   
“Morning” Jack greeted as he entered the living room in only his boxers. Vanya instinctively covered her eyes feeling like she was invading his privacy. Jack laughed.  
“Someone’s a prude this morning” He joked, winking at her. Vanya took a second to take in her surroundings and in a panicked voice she asked,  
“Where’s Herold?”  
“Oh, he’s outside having a cigarette” Jack replied. While they were smoking in the house last night, Jack’s parents would be back home around lunch time today so they were trying to get rid of the horrid smell of burning tobacco. Vanya readjusted the blanket which covered her torso only to notice that she wasn’t wearing any panties beneath it. She quickly grew confused.  
“Looking for these?” Jack asked teasingly, picking up her panties which were on the floor.  
“I- What’s going on?” She asked timidly, blushing.  
“Morning beautiful” Herold greeted as he entered the room.  
“Herold... I need to talk to you” She said weakly. Herold just looked at her waiting for her to continue.  
“In privet…” She elaborated almost desperately. Jack shrugged and left the room. Once the pair were alone Herold finally spoke.  
“What’s up” Herold asked grumpily “Why you acting like a scared little girl”   
“Herold i-i- I um” She stumbled over her words.  
“Spit it out” Herold demanded impatiently. Vanya took in a breath and spoke.  
“I think one of your friends might have done… something to me last night” Her eyes watered.  
“That’s it?!” Herold snapped. Vanya flinched at his harsh tone.  
“I- I don’t understand” She said softly  
“I haven’t got time for this!”   
“Herold. I think your friend might have raped me” It pained her to say it out loud. Herold laughed maliciously.  
“Rape? Oh please, give me a break. Vanya you were off your head last night, you were practically begging him to fuck you!” He yelled. Sure, Vanya was naïve but she wants stupid. She may have had one too many last night but she remembered enough to know that Herold was talking out of his ass.   
“I can’t believe this” She whispered as tears gathered below her eye.   
“You can’t believe what? That you’d do that to me. After everything I have done for you and this is how you repay me? Sleeping around with other men then refusing to take any accountability for your actions. I can’t believe you!” he ranted.   
“Herold…” She whispered softly with tears streaming from her eyes like a waterfall.   
“What!?” He barked.  
She looked him dead in the eye and asked “What did you let them do to me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be posted shortly. If anyone wants to make any suggestions about how Vanya's sibling's react to this, feel free to comment below and I'll do my best to write them in.


	20. Pimp (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m a new reader, but I wanted to let you know that I really enjoy how you write your stories/prompts!!! Also I have an idea for a prompt/story if you’re up to it.
> 
> Could you write one where they’re all teenagers and Vanya starts sneaking out to hang out with her new “boyfriend” aka Leonard and starts doing drugs and drinking. And her siblings find out and are like super overprotective of her, cuz she’s their baby sister. (I love the overprotective siblings trope, especially in this fandom). And maybe Leonard hurts (hurting her/cheating or etc is okay) her or something and she tells her siblings and they maybe (if you’re comfortable with it) beat him up for it.
> 
> -ultimatelyshippingthegays  
(PART TWO)
> 
> ((I made a tiny change to this prompt being her siblings finding out rather than her telling them))
> 
> Also tried to use suggestions given to me by 'actlikesummer', 'Alli' and 'I love this just haven't got my account yet sos' who commented on part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual abuse, underage, rape, pimping, implied PTSD, depression and suicidal thoughts

“Klaus are you sure this is a good idea?” Diego asked his brother sceptically while eying a new shirt which he’d previously worn to an interview. It was black with white lining around the cuffs and a brand name sown into the front. Dad had allowed him to pick this shirt out himself after he did well on a mission, it was rare that Reginald would give his children freedom when it came to how they presented themselves Infront of cameras so it was nice to finally have something which felt like his. Allison of course was always given all the freedom in the world when it came to her wardrobe but he’s sure that has something to do with her little trick.  
“Come on bro, we deserve some time away from this hell hole” Klaus said sounding as care free as ever, he was high as a kite of course, not that Diego blamed him. Sure, Diego hoped his brother would take better care of himself but he wasn’t the one tormented by ghost 24/7 so what the hell did he know about it. Klaus had been banning on about this house party down town all week. Diego didn’t really want to go but he’d promised his little brother a bit of fun and time away from the academy, besides, anything which involved rebelling against dear old dad was worth going for. 

Vanya had this little trick where she’d place her clothes and stuffed animals beneath her bedsheets to make it appear that she was under them. With the Hargreeves children being teenagers now, Reginald had stopped watching over security footage which came from the cameras inside the bedrooms. While he still had the cameras in his children’s rooms, he never looked over the footage without good reason too and so far he hadn’t found one. It was always easiest to sneak out during night time as everyone would just expect her to be sleeping but during the day she had to think smarter and memorise her fathers and everyone else’s schedule to ensure that he’d be too busy to notice her absence whenever she went to meet Herold. Speaking of Herold, it had been over a month since he’d allowed his friends to do to her something unspeakable. None the less, while she wanted to scream at him from the roof tops and beat his ass into next week, she loved him. Something new which she’d learnt this month is that love is a powerful force and one which continued to keep her in his pocket no matter how hard she tried to escape. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and who could blame her? He swore he loved her; he called her beautiful. He made her feel a way nobody had made her feel before, it was new and exciting and gave her a reason to keep going. It’s hard belonging to a family who no more that tolerate you on a good day. it's hard being tormented for being weak and powerless and made to feel inferior over and over again until the words being to stick in your mind, driving you insane to the point you can hear them chanting their words of venom in your sleep which wakes you up at 3am and leaves you crying on the bathroom floor, clutching a razor blade and urging yourself to stop being weak and finally do something, take something she’d been wanting to be rid of since before she could remember. The suicidal thoughts become more overwhelming the older she got. She despised herself for not being ‘strong’ or ‘brave’ enough to finally take her life after promising herself she would since as far back as the clock goes. She never had a reason to live… not until now. 

Herold and his friends showered her with affection and made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world… prettier than Allison, than everyone. Before meeting them her life had been bland and meaningless but now, she had people who insisted she come along and thrived in her company. Deep down she knew that they only wanted one thing from her but even so, it’s nice to feel wanted… appreciated and made to feel like you might actually be worth something. When Vanya had confronted Herold after he allowed his friend to violate her in the worst way possible, he swore she was in on it but too off her face to remember giving consent. The logical part of her would have argued that she was in no fit state of mind to give consent given her being so called ‘off her face on drugs’. However, the insecure and needy side to her convinced her that Herold was right. If you tell someone the same story repeatedly, they are sure to believe it, and that’s what happened.

Herold had pulled the same greedy trick a second time shortly after the first. This time his friend Kevin had a ‘turn’ with his girlfriend only this time, Vanya knew she wasn’t high or drunk because she’d purposely kept herself sober out of fear that she’d end up doing or agreeing to something stupid as she’d supposedly done last time. Kevin was smooth, he played the nice guy all night and when the music got too loud he asked her to come and talk with him in the bedroom. It was then that he forced himself onto her.  
“I- Herold won’t be happy about this” Vanya had said frantically with tears blurring her vision.  
“Herold saw us come in here” He grinned maliciously. He then put his hand over her mouth and pulled up her dress which she’d stolen from Allison as she didn’t have any to call her own. She dissociated herself. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, this is most likely due to the fact that she’d downed a whole bottle of straight vodka like she’d seen her brother Klaus do more times then she cared to admit. The next morning, she felt immense shame and embarrassment. Why didn’t she stop him, why didn’t she try harder to get away, why didn’t she scream? Why, why why??? She began driving herself crazy up to the point that the only way she could feel the slightest bit at peace was when she was either off her face on drugs or after having downed way too much alcohol and could no longer walk in a straight line. And thus’ began Vanya’s story of addiction. She became reliant on the drugs and alcohol and Herold would happily feed her new found addiction. 

Even if Vanya wanted to break up with Herold (which she didn’t), where else would she get her supply which she’d become so dependant on in order to live peacefully without being constantly burdened by feelings of guilt, shame and embarrassment. She needed her high in order to survive else not only would she suffer withdrawal but she’d also have to deal with those god-awful flashbacks and voices in her head. Vanya had lost count of how many men had had their way with her by now and she tried not to think about it. As long as she wasn’t sober then she wouldn’t remember anyway. 

“Come on” Klaus wined at Diego who was taking his sweet time. Diego looked over his brothers’ outfit which consist of a silver sequin vest top (Which belonged to Allison), ripped black leather jeans and heeled boots. He had no idea where his brother had gotten his clothes from given his father wouldn’t dream of purchasing them for him.  
“Are you seriously going to wear that?” Diego asked.  
“This is my best outfit” Klaus said sounding mock offended. Diego rolled his eyes and went along with it. 

At the party, the house was loud blasting with deafening music. Klaus and Diego got themselves a drink and tried to blend into their surroundings. Being who they were made it hard for them to appear as ‘just one of the boys’. Halfway through the night Klaus overheard a conversation between a group of boys sitting on a sofa nearby while Diego was somewhere flirting with a girl and most likely showing off his darts skills.  
“Hey dude?” One of the boys shouted over to Klaus after noticing they had caught his attention.  
“Well hello there” Klaus greeted casually.  
“You up for a bit of fun?” Herold asked grinning.  
“Always” Klaus laughed, “What’d you have in mind?”  
“40 dollars for the time of your life” Herold told him; Klaus looked confused. “She’s real cute” He added.  
“Wait what...? I thought you meant- What do you mean 40 dollars for the time of my life with some girl, what the fuck are you on about?” Klaus asked angrily in disbelief. Surly this sicko wasn’t offering what he though he was, he hoped to god he was wrong about this.  
“Oh shit I’m sorry” Herold apologised, “I didn’t realise you were a fag” Herold’s friends laughed and before Klaus could get a word in he continued to speak in a condescending tone. “I’m sorry pal but we don’t have any guys, you could try the streets though, there’s plenty of men looking to make a bit of cash if you know what I mean” The boys continued to laugh.  
“You sick bastard” Klaus muttered.  
“You want to say that again?” One of Herold’s more built friends challenged while getting in his face.  
“I said you sick bastard!” Klaus shouted angrily at them. As Herold friend raised a fist, suddenly Diego came out of nowhere and put his combat training into good use, knocking the guy to the floor with a bloody nose.  
“What the hell’s going on here?” Diego demanded to know.  
“I think you should leave” Herold told the brothers. As much as Diego wanted to beat their asses he knew he was wasting his time, he knew his brother would sometimes get himself into trouble after having one too many so he supposed it was best to just get him home. “come on bro” Diego led his little brother away from the group. Klaus felt nauseous.  
“I need to go to the bathroom” He told Diego, feeling sick to his stomach after the conversation he’d just engaged in.  
The two brothers went to look for a bathroom when suddenly they went into the wrong room and found their baby sister laying on top of the sheets of a bed crying her eyes out.  
“Vanya” Klaus said softly, running over to her. What the hell is she doing here, Diego wondered.  
“Klaus!” Her eyes lit up and once he sat down beside her, she jumped into his arms. Klaus’s and Diego’s hearts broke when she began sobbing uncontrollably and latched onto them. She looked so small and helpless curled up on her brother’s lap like a little girl clutching onto her big brother’s shirt so hard that her fist turned red. If she was sober, she’s sure she’d have been able to hold it together and put up a defence. Probably asking questions such as ‘what the hell are you doing here?’ and ‘Are you following me, leave my alone and mind your own damn business’. Except she wasn’t sober and right now, in her brother’s arms she felt something she swore she’d forgotten what it was like to feel, safe. Diego went and sat beside them.  
“V-v-vanya” He stuttered, “What are you doing here” he asked calmly. Sure, he was angry because she wasn’t allowed to leave the academy and especially not alone in the middle of the night but the softer side to him felt an overwhelming protectiveness over her. A side to him where all he wanted to do was wrap her up in cotton wool and shelter her from all the bad in the world and keep her safe and sound at home where she belonged under the protection of the Umbrella Academy. Herold then barged in.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Herold asked angrily, directing the question to Klaus and Diego. Diego looked confused. “Pay up first and then have your fun”  
“Our fun?!” Diego asked furiously. Suddenly Mick appeared behind Herold and Vanya’s eyes widened in fear.  
“Please don’t let him, please” She begged her brothers crying her eyes out.  
“Don’t let them what Vanya?” Klaus questioned her softly.  
“I don’t want to sleep with him, please don’t make me, pleaseee” She cried. Diego’s eyes widened in disbelief and in an instant Klaus made sense of the situation.  
“You sick son of a bitch!” Klaus yelled, placing his little sister beside Diego then charged at Herold. He first punched him in the jaw then tackled him to the floor. Once on the floor Klaus beat him black and blue and stomped on his head repeatedly until he was unconscious and blood poured from his wounds. Herold’s friends then rushed to his defence only to end up the bloody on the bedroom floor like Herold. Diego helped Klaus to take down these arseholes but Klaus was the one doing the most work. Diego watched his little brother in awe, he’d never seen Klaus fight so hard, not even in training. 

That night they took her back home and tucked her into bed almost instantly with a kiss to the forehead. Ben appeared in the doorway.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, looking confused. Klaus and Diego told Ben as much as they knew and went back to speak with Vanya in the morning once she had sobered up.

“I’m sorry” She whispered.  
“Vanya, we’re not asking for an apology we just want you to tell us what happened” Ben said softly, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry… it’s my fault I shouldn’t have done what he told me” She cried. Diego’s heart broke for his little sister.  
“who’s he?” Diego asked.  
“His names Herold… But it’s my fault not his” She cried. “I’m sorry” She cried harder. Diego pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close. How could anyone hurt their baby sister? He doesn’t care what Vanya did or didn’t do, as far as he’s concerned it’s that bastard Herold who’s to blame for all of this. He bit his lip to stop himself from losing his temper. After a few minutes of silence soaking up her brother’s affection she finally spoke.  
“He made me feel loved. Nobody has ever made me feel wanted before but he made me feel special” She admitted shamefully, “I knew it was wrong but I didn’t want to let him go, I didn’t want my life to go back to how it was”  
Klaus looked confused. “What’s wrong with how things were?” He questioned. Vanya took a deep breath and prepared to say something she’d been practicing in her head since she was small.  
“You always tease me and made me feel small. You make me feel worthless and incapable of doing anything for myself. I’m sorry but it’s true. I feel like a liability, like I’m just here and everyone else no more than tolerates me. I don’t feel like your sister, I don’t feel like anything. I’ve never done anything to you but you always shut me out and make me feel invisible. Whenever you do talk to me you sound irritated as if I’ve done something wrong. I know I’m unloved, unwanted but you could at least pretend to like me”  
They were left speechless, “I’m sorry you feel like that but you must know it isn’t true” Diego told her.  
“It is true though!” She exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks. Was she being for real right now, how could she think that? They love her, all of them. She’s their baby sister whom they love and would protect from anyone and anything, how didn’t she know that? Diego put his hand on his sister’s cheek and gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.  
“Vanya… we love you so much…” Ben told her sincerely.  
“Yeah of course we do!” Klaus almost yelled getting angry with himself for feeling like a shitty brother. Diego took in a breath; he wasn’t good with emotions. He decided honesty would be the best way to go.  
“Vanya… We train hard and when we’re not we are out on missions. Dad gives us immense responsibility which is hard to deal with. I’m sorry we don’t make more time for you but you have to understand that we’re under a lot of stress. I’m sorry if you feel I take it out on you but you must know how much I love you, how much we all do. Please Vanya, promise me you won’t go back to that bastard. You’re beautiful and strong and deserve so much better than some arsehole who wants to take advantage of you.” Vanya burst into tears and Diego hugged her close, kissing her on the forehead and silently promising to make it up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any, comment your prompts below!


End file.
